Akame ga Kill: Rewrite the Fate
by VirusChris
Summary: The Empire Capital is a den of evil where the innocent is oppressed. That is until a special group called "Night Raid" strike in the night to kill the wicked. And in the midst of this conflict a rift in space-time brings strange super-powered warriors to these lands and one begins to rewrite the fates of those around in… for a brighter future. It's time to rewrite.
1. Rewrite the Fate

**Akame Ga Kill: Rewrite the Fate**

* * *

 **Summary:** The Empire Capital is a hive of corruption and evil of the highest order with the innocent is used as cattle to the slaughter and those with power in control. That is until a special group called "Night Raid" strike in the night to kill the wicked. And in the midst of this conflict a rift in space-time brings strange super-powered warriors to these lands and one begins to rewrite the fates of those around in… for a brighter future. It's time for the wheel of fate to be rewritten.

 **Main Pairings:**

OC x Akame, Chealsea, and others (Harem)

Tatsumi x Mine and Leona (and possibly Esdeath or not)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rewrite the Fate**

* * *

Lightning and wind boomed in the storm of dark sky around an open field as sounds of energized metal clash against one another.

Fire spewing and running amok across them as craters that filled the ground stretched for miles. Large gushes dug deep into the hills and mountains as if some supernatural tornado ran asunder on these once beautiful plains.

 ***CRACKLE* *CRASH* *SMASH* *CLANG***

One would think it was storm or an army with military prowess that tarnished these nameless grasslands and mountains, but in reality it was caused by two… two titanic warriors of unbelievable powers. Well for those not of this world would believe.

It was a **young man dressed in modern attire** and a **black humanoid armored beast** fighting amidst in the carnage. They exchanged blows, fists colliding with fists, energy blast against energy blasts, steel clashing with steel, their blood and spit spewing out from their mouths with they struck one another or from the scraps and cuts on their bodies from their blast and weapons. The mere shockwave of their attacks sounded throughout the darken sky as the dash around the fields in the sky in a deadly dance of destruction as if they were teleporting back and forth.

The monster shifts its double pulse cannons from his metallic back as it begins to hmmm signaling its charging its high-volume railgun-like energy beam attack as the young man backflips over a hundred miles away from it as he begins to gather a red and black-colored energy sphere in his right hand and pulls back.

The two glared at each other, nothing but the sounds of the lightning striking the earth in the distance and the cold wind bellowing in the background, as if the rest of the world didn't exist around them. Both waiting for the right moment as their signature attacks continue to draw energy.

…

…

…

"HAH!"

They both cried out as black beam with white outlines burst forth from the monster's mounted cannons over its shoulders and screamed into the air as it pierced the land around it leaving a burnt-scarred crater path in its wake.

Same as the young man as red energy beam surged from the palm of his hand with the black colored energy running alongside of it to swirl the two colors together with the black lightning-like stream running along with it.

The two beams collided with each other at break neck speed and in the center it became a sphere of carnage with one trying to devour the other, pushing and shoving to overpower its beautiful but deadly beam clash. The attack continued on for a few more moments before it reached its breaking point and the beams erupted into a white explosion that blinded the two momentarily.

The shockwave of the attack was enough to send both battered and exhausted warriors smashing into the mountains behind them. Most normal folks would not have survived such an impact, surely even the speed they were sent at, but these two were not ordinary folks and in their world there are many like them that can take on that level of beating.

Both fighters pull themselves out of the rumble with blood pouring down from their heads and other open cuts on their bodies, red for the human boy and a glowing orange for the monster. The dark creature's glowing yellow eyes, with a faint white hue to indicate its pupils, glared angrily at the boy at first, but then smirked cockily finding a great deal of joy in their dual.

Likewise the young man gives and uncaring neutral glance at the monsters, but as soon as he wipes the blood around his mouth with his right arm and gives a such smirk as he, too, greatly enjoy fighting his opponent. He knows he shouldn't, but cannot help himself as it gets his blood itching, but knows what needs to be done to take this creature down. Even if he's never truly beaten it before from all their clashes he remains determine nonetheless.

The two pull back their right arms and position their left arm forward to gesture to one another it's not over yet and they will continue their epic duel. And just like that they closed the gap between them in an instant from over hundreds of miles away from each other and engage in close quarter combat with their fists. The young man bellowing at the monster before as the creature responded in kind.

"ENDDDDDEEEEERRRRRRR!"

"CORONNNNNNNAAAAAA!"

As their mighty affray erupts and splits the very heavens and earth themselves in the two's intense enmity and rivalry. Their clash begins rips the very space-time itself as a bright light soon engulfs one as the long awaited conclusion finally descends upon them.

Leaving one rather dissatisfied and scowling monster behind and sets off to find out where its nemesis has vanished too… as another figure in the distance, a human, with his arms crossed looking uncaring at first and then clicks his tongue in annoyance thinking it will be a pain to find out where his "friend" went as he turns around to begin investigate the time anomaly and find out which dimension he was dragged into because of his duel with Ender… again.

* * *

Amongst the sea of forest, a small clearing with a patch of sunlight radiating the green with light and warmth, a bloodied figure lies on the sun ray alight grass as he begins to stir and groan from his sudden departure.

The young man's eyes finally open at last, but blinked a few times to shield his eyes from the blazing sun as he brings his hand to his brow as he sits right up. The plants and grass swaying from the gentle breeze riding by and the clouds rolling in to cover some small shade as the youth cracks his neck and looks around.

Knowing he is not in his dimension anymore, as he's had far too many space-time distortions in his life under his belt to know that, he takes a deep breath to recall his thoughts and takes a once over himself and sighs.

"Argh… well that could've gone better. I hate those random distortions when we clash, but given our **abilities** it can't be helped it seems," he sighed as he places his left hand over his stomach.

A green mystic aura encases his hand and soon and fainter semi-transparent color covers his entire body and all of his wounds and the damage to his clothing are repair as it he was never hurt or been in a battle at all.

After applying his healing powers, he ticked his tongue in annoyance and stood up. Quickly stretching his arms and twisting his body back and forth to loosen his muscles he surveys the area around him and proceeds forward to exit out of the forest.

Within a few short moments he exits into a clearing over a small cliff, not more than 5 feet high, he spots a dirt road and few less scenery around him as he notices a small village up ahead with some sort of Outpost close by and beyond that what lot like a large city in the distance.

"Hmm, I barely feel a lot of **Ki** here or **Mana** for that matter," the youth mused to himself, "Guess I'm in one of those worlds that lacks it."

" _ **I'll say… hehehe… been awhile since we've been on another adventure or getting your butt handed to you by Ender again,"**_ a whimsical and childish voice echoed in the air and the youth smiles bemusingly.

"Oh, you're awake. Thought you be sleeping by now," the young man chuckles happily at that, "Then again you ARE lazy at times and I do enjoy the peace and quiet."

A faint nearly transparent grey essence and then swirls around the young man's left shoulder and with a quick pop and a flash a figure appeared.

A dark grey sphere.

This strange sphere had a lighter gray aura around it and moves swaying back and forth behind it making it look like the tail of a wisp.

It also has markings, in jet black coloring, in the front which indicates it's looking forward. The markings a T-like shape with curved edges, the top moving higher on the right on its right side and a little less higher on the left and the bottom curved inward towards the left. It's the same on its left side except opposite to give it a mirror image. Above those markings are two small dots, the ones closer inward are on a lower elevation and the ones farer away slightly higher up.

" _ **Oi, that's a little mean don'tcha think?!"**_ the higher dots on its… um… face narrows into an oval shape and tilted to give the look of am angry eyebrow and the lower dots expanding a bit as it floats in front of the youth, _**"I was real worried about you, you know!"**_

Soon a pair of arms grew from its aura narrow, short, and slightly jaggy in appearance with a pair of hands, comical bigger than its scrawny arms, with four claw-like fingers as it waves them around frantically before rubbing it against its face to wipe away the non-existent tears, _**"We've been together for a long time now… the memories we share, the laugh, the tears, and embarrassing moments I caused you! Oh, the humanity! Does our eternal friendship and loyalty to one another mean nothing to you?! I, who have, been with you through thick and thin even though I caused most of them for you… I, you're guide, advisor, mentor, and love expert who's the MOST adorable being in the entire cosmos! I feel so betrayed, so disrespected, so… UNLOVED by my best friend!"**_

The youth simply rolls his eyes and shakes his head at his friend's usual antics, "Yeah, yeah… spare me the melodramatic Vi, you know I was teasing you. Honestly you're still going on about the 'adorable' shtick again? Aren't we being a little self-centered a bit here?"

" _ **Oh, phooey, you're no fun,"**_ the strange entity cuts its act and the small dots on its face narrow all into oval-like shapes to give an annoyed expression, _**"And I AM adorable darn you! Who could resist my adorable bouncy form and lovely aura… why I am the picture of adorableness!"**_

As the sphere huffs childishly at its friend's rebuke, the young man just chuckled, "Whatever you say… Puffball," then his joking expression changes to one to concern and seriousness, "So… how are you feeling now? I noticed when I was using my healing magic the process wasn't as fast or effective as usual. Still feel sore from earlier… are you feeling alright? I know what happens when we engage in combat with _them_."

The black sphere does its childish antic and returns to its original appearance as to invoke a serious or neutral attitude, _**"Don't worry, I'm fine as usual, but like what happen in the last battle my powers got pretty jammed back there so it will take some time for it to be restore to full capacity. You still have all your powers and abilities intact, though my enchantments will be less effective for the time being. You'll still have access to my powers still, but try not to overdo it. You know what happens, especially, when my powers go on the fizz when we fight their kind so it works both ways so we won't be expecting Ender or its kind any time soon. However take caution nonetheless."**_

The youth ponders that as he rest his right elbow in his left hand and taps the side of his face as he thinks on it, "I suppose it can't be helping it," then he sighs, "Honestly this happens way too many times for me. Feels like I'm a video game character who gets his powers reset in each sequel instead of keeping them."

" _ **Haha! Funny analogy!"**_

"Yeah," he rolls his eyes but smirks, "Well time to do some exploring."

" _ **So you're doing the usual again?"**_

"Yup. Every time we get send to another dimension we go exploring before we head back to our dimension. Never know when we'll come back here again and also great to make new friends and learn new things!" he smile innocently and brightly at that.

" _ **True, true… and we might SCORE you a girlfriend finally! Just a little dash and a sprinkle of pizazz, throw in a few sweet nothings to their ears, book you a first-class hotel, and setup the perfect romantic setup under the night sky and you'll have the girl of your dream in no time at all!"**_ the sphere entity bounced around in the air excitedly as it plans its best friend's plan for romantic success.

Though the youth groans and shows a very off-put expression as he gives his friend a deadpanned look, "Seriously? Again!? Can you please give it a rest already? I-I'm fine with no girlfriend in my life at the moment… considering how hectic my life can be at times."

Though the brief sadden look when he say that suggests otherwise.

" _ **Of course not!"**_ the being suddenly shoves itself into the youth's face as the youth doesn't give a darn with the sphere glaring at him, _**"I promised your mother and sisters I will get you a girlfriend yet, and gosh darn it I will! I will never stop or sleep or eat…"**_

"You don't actually eat…"

" _ **I will scour to the ends of the earth to find that one special lady… two or three… to finally give you the happiness you deserve! I will not allow you to be loveless or a virgin…"**_

"Virus!" the youth becomes flustered when he hears that.

" _ **For I made a promise with your family to find a wife for you and I want you to be happy. Plus I've been through your thoughts and memories and I know what you like in a girl so I know the exact measurements of a girl's waist, hips, and breast size you like and therefor…"**_

 ***SMACK***

A loud smacking sound alarms the whole forest as the residing birds scattered from the sudden noise. The youth had karate clapped the sphere over its head and left a streaming smoke trail where he hit it.

" _ **OWWW! What was that for?!"**_ the otherworldly entity rub the spot where the youth hit him with its astral hands as actual tears started to swell around its dots.

An irritated, but flustered, young man just scowls with his eyes closed. His left hand above the sphere's head still in a chop gesture before he rubs the back of his head and turns away from it, "Seriously show some restraint! *Sigh*… this is why I don't want to get a girlfriend, why must I have her suffer with this crazy spirit for my entire life."

" _ **What was that last part?"**_

"Nothing" he sighed, "Anyway time to hit the road. Might want to hide back inside my body, some folks might be spooked by you by accident," then he smiles mischievously, "or think you're a ghost."

" _ **I am NOT a ghost and you know it!"**_ the spirit growls venomously on that statement, _**"Who could ever confuse something as adorable as moi to a ghost! Spirits and ghosts are two fundamentally different entities, even though they do share some common traits, I am affronted that you would even joke about that to me!"**_

"Sorry, sorry couldn't help it," he grins apologetically and rubs the back of his head once more, "But honestly Virus, you still need to stay out of plain sight. Don't want a repeat of one of our escapades last time, remember?"

" _ **Yeah, yeah… I'm the troublemaker and you're not I get it,"**_ the spirit pouts but giggles soon after, _**"Well I'll take this time to get some rest and fix up the jamming effect… shouldn't take more than a day though avoid using my powers specifically even after I fix it up. While we're at it try to avoid getting into trouble or having trouble find you. I know how you are with helping folks in need."**_

And with note the spirit swirls around before slamming itself into the youth's abdomen area as the youth staggers back a bit from the sudden force as the youth sighs amusingly, "No matter how many times that happens it's ALWAYS such a weird experience. Ah, Virus, you're such a weird **deity spirit** but I would never trade our friendship for anything in the universe."

After finishing his talk with spirit friend he hops down cliff without hurting himself and continues down the dirt road to the village nearby.

"And avoid trouble at all cost, huh?" he throws his arms behind as he looks up into the bright blue sky, "Knowing my luck… trouble's going to find me one way or another."

* * *

Arriving at the nearby village the youth learned a few times as he arrived there. The dimension he arrived in seems to be in a more fantasy medieval-like setting though they had firearms as well, but he couldn't complain seeing his home dimension is a mixture of futuristic, medieval, and modern though there was something lacking in this one.

However as he walked pass the buildings, stands, and people around him with some of the folks taken quick glances at him and his attire but left him alone he felt something… off with this place. He sensed something foul and dark about these lands and it was worrying him.

As he was taking a look at the sights all around him he happened about a particular pair of buildings, an orphanage on the left and a church on the right. Outside of the building a sister was overlooking a small group of children playing around with the boys playing wooden swords and shields and the girls playing with the doll or hanging around the sister.

A small warm smile etched onto his face as he watched the scene. Despite feeling an ominous feeling earlier he's happy to see something sweet and innocent around these place. It seems like the church is supporting the orphanage with donations to help orphaned children find a good home.

" _It's nice to see them playing happily like that. Guess this world isn't as bad as I felt,"_ the youth thought innocently as he watched the children all circle the blonde-haired sister as she called them over to have lunch.

However the young man was going to learn the harsh cold truth of this world. It is not peaceful and innocent as it seems.

Soon a group of thugs carrying all kinds of weapons circling a well-dressed man in a black suit, a purple collar shirt underneath, with gold jewelry around his neck and a pair of dark sunglasses appeared. A sleazy smile was plastered on his face as he made his way to the sister and orphans and as the sister looks up to see the man she shivers on spot and orders the children behind her.

"Ha ha ha ha! Isn't it a lovely day for some little kids playing?" the greasy-haired man disgustingly chuckled at the sister who was shaking like a leaf, "It would be _so_ awful if something were to happen and the little kiddies have no place to call home."

The thugs behind him started to laugh along with him as he threw his arm over the sister who couldn't do anything but look at the man in absolutely fear as he whisper in his alcoholic breath into her face, "Well my men and I can offer you protection from anything that were to happen to your precious orphanage and church. All I ask in return is… a _fully serviceably fee._ "

He licks his lips at that as he looks at the sister with a lecherous smile.

"P-Please! T-There's no need to be so… concerned over us," the sister tries her best to put on a brave face and try to keep her nerves, "W-We appreciate your offer, but like the head priest and I've said we don't wish to cause others to trouble over themselves and we…"

"Huh…? What? You think you and your church are better than me?!" the man suddenly sneered and yelled at her pulling away and looks at her like a maniac, "Don't you know who I am or my family? I'm the son of one of the richest businessmen in the Capital and not only that, but my father happens to be close friends with the Prime Minister himself. On top of that my father owns these lands as well and I can do whatever I want, for example…"

He snaps his fingers and his thugs soon began smashing up the windows and playground of the orphanage and some began to do so to the church nearby and hassle the other sisters nearby.

"My father was thinking of maybe a new hotspot for the Prime Minister to enjoy himself and the area around here is perfect for a new red light district and any good son would want to make their father happy, right?"

The children all quake behind the sister and they and the sister were unable to do or say anything to black suited man and his thugs as they continue to smash everything. All the people passing by looked on in horror, but stood frozen in fear as they couldn't do anything as well.

Strutting in a haughty manner to look at his boys' at work, "I can cover all the expenses if you want and offer you protection money if you agree to my terms, but I changed my mind about that. I believe _all_ of the sisters should compensate for the fees for all this damage wouldn't you agree?"

The sister looked down in despair with tears swelling in her eyes and shivered in fear. There was nothing to stop these men except do as he says. The children's future are more important than her.

Except a single individual who was scowling throughout the entire scene and casually walked up to the man causing everyone to look at him in shock including the sisters and children who noticed him.

The man stopped his gloating when he noticed the young man glaring at him and his thugs stopped to look at him as well.

He has black short spiky hair with white highlights and bright blue eyes. He wore a short-sleeve hoodie jacket and a black v-collar t-shirt underneath with black fingerless gloves. A pair of deep blue cargo shorts that go past his knees a bit and black sneakers with a white sole.

He also had a pendant, an 8-point star pendant with the Yin and Yang symbol in the middle with the right side of the star points black and the other half white, chained to a silver metal string.

"Who the hell are you? A wannabe hero? Don't you know who I am, I'm…" he started to sneer until he stopped.

He was stopped with a back-side fist to the face sending him into the air and landing in front of his stunned thugs with a bloodied face.

"Oops sorry about that!" the youth exclaimed in false apologetic tone with his hand raised up, "I meant to tell you to shut up, but my fist hit you instead. My bad."

"Tsk… Y-You… you ignorant brat!" the man glared at him with raw fury, "What the hell am I paying you guys for! Make an example out of him, kill that idiot!"

The thugs got out of their stupor and nodded with weapons in hand with smiles on their face looking to have fun to kill someone for the day instead of smashing objects.

The sisters, citizens, and children looked on in horror as this brave boy was about to get killed for standing up for the orphanage and church.

The youth, however, looked unconcern and cracked his neck and rotates his right arm, with his left hand over his right shoulder, to stretch as he sees a group of delinquents who need to be taught a lesson.

The men drawn in near ready to pounce and brutally beat the kid down…

 ***SMASH***

 ***BASH***

 ***CRACK***

And within a minute all of the thugs were beaten up, bloodied up, and bruised and tossed in front of the quivering businessman as his glasses slide down a bit as he witness this unbelievable scene. Not just him, but even the sisters, children, and citizen looked up with their jaws dropped. There were 20 men and this lone kid was able to knock them all out without getting a single hit in on him and looked bored while doing it.

The youth glanced at the man and he took a step back, "So… you want to fight your own battles next?"

The businessman gritted his teeth and pointed his finger at him, "Y-You little…," then he dashed away comically, "I'll remember this! Men to me!" with his bruised and bloodied up thugs got up and ran with him as well.

The youth clicked his tongue in annoyance and rubs the back of his head, "Tsk… cowards."

After that _spectacular_ scene he sighs tiresomely and begins to go on his merry way until a voice calls out to him.

"W-Wait… please wait a moment sir!"

He stops in place and turns his head, "Hm? Something you need miss?"

The blonde-haired sister in charge of the children bows her head in gratitude to the young man before her, "T-Thank you so much for taking care of that man and his group. Thank you for saving us."

He blinks at the girl before facing forward, "Oh that? Honestly the sound of their voices were grating on my ears so I wanted to shut them up, helping you out was a happy bonus."

He then begins to walk away.

The sister looks up surprise at his response, but he turns his head back once more with a smile on his face, "Also please take care alright? Make sure those kids live a happy and long life," and then he left.

The sister looks on where the stranger left and then smiles happily at that as the children come running towards her shouting out how cool and awesome that guy was and wishing to become like him one day.

The citizens who were watching looked on proudly at what they saw, "Finally… someone to stand up to pricks like that."

"Nice to know there's still good people out there in this world of ours."

However some murmured to themselves in concern knowing such actions around the Capital… lead to grave consequences and pray for that stranger's safety.

* * *

As the youth was walking around in town he decided to take a quick rest and goes to a nearby pub to simply sit down. But when then that was he needed knowledge about the world he was in and a pub was the good source of current news and information so he listens in on the daily lives of the people.

What he heard when he got here did not sit well with him.

"Goddammit! This Capital… 1000 years of history down the drain," one of the customers nearby and the youth used his enchanted hearing to listen in, "I can't believe how quickly it's become corrupted here."

"Of course this place has gone to shit and hell. With how the current Prime Minister wraps his sleazy fingers on everything and makes thing worse for the common folks," the second man chimed in looking over his shoulders making sure no one from the Imperial Outpost was listening.

"Every bit of corner is corrupted. The government is corrupted, the higher-ups as well… hell even the police force is just as bad! It's unbelievable, not a single place is clean anywhere," a third man quivered with his mead.

"No kidding my friend…"

"Yeah, I heard recently that this aristocrat bought some girls from outside the Empire for taxes and had them for slaves. After their 'usefulness' was gone they skinned them alive one by one and made their friends watch before it was their turn."

"That's sick!"

"I'm going to hurl… those poor girls…"

"I've heard stories just as bad if not worse than that… I can't stay in a place like this anymore. I'm planning on leaving overseas to get as far away from this hellhole as much as possible," the first man spoke up this time.

"I'm with you on that… I feel horrible about leaving those people to their fate here, but I can't do anything to help them and I have my own family to protect."

The youth's scowl deepen the more he hears about this and his blood was boiling hot. Was this Empire place REALLY that messed up? He's traveled to many dimensions before and has fought against a corrupted government or two with some friends he's made in those world, but nothing as severe as what he's hearing.

The more he listens to the people around him the more his heart quivered in pain hearing all these manner of gruesome torture and violence… how inhuman and godly cruel they were. How they frame the innocent for their actions to get away with it, murdering for fun or glee and even raping their victims or even force family members to do it to each other.

He couldn't stomach hearing more of this.

"Perhaps not all this lost… I've been hearing about this **Revolution Army** is working hard against the Empire to free all the people from the current Prime Minister and cleanse the Capital of the filth and bring it back to its golden days."

"Hmm… maybe I should join up, I can't stand doing nothing while more innocent people suffer."

"Shhh! Keep your voices down! Do you want one of the Imperial soldiers to hear this conversation? We'd be hanged or decapitated for treason!"

"Ah… sorry, sorry couldn't help myself. I guess it's really hopeless to think that considering the **Empire's Strongest** …"

After that the men went onto other topics to avoid suspicions and mentioned something about ' **Danger Beasts** ' in the area as well which must be this dimension's monster menace. Seeing he's gotten as much information as he can from this place and decide to locate a nearby library to do some more research in this room he exits the establishment.

"Well… that was unpleasant. Man, I didn't think this dimension would have this kind of problem sheesh," he rubs the back of his head in annoyance, "It's like hell on earth for these people…"

He knows he's not from this dimension, but the more he hears of their horrors the more he wants to stay in this dimension to help them. However knowledge is power and it's also best to collect all much as he can so he knows what's best to deal with this world's problem and to prepare himself against anything he finds that might be a threat to him.

Before he could even take a step to go look for the library a certain smell caught his nose. He sniffed at the familiar scent and he knew what it was… smoke. Not just any smoke, but smoke from fire.

His senses flared up as he detected people near the flames and looked in the direction he sensed it.

"Wait… isn't that direction where…?" he softly muttered and immediately realized where the fire is coming from and ran towards it like a mad man.

" _Those pricks didn't…! I'm gonna_ kill _them!"_

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" the businessman from before, now with a bandage on his nose, was laughing at the carnage he created, "Don't you all feel stupid now! Should've paid the protection money when you had the chance, now these buildings will be torn down for the next greatest red light district of the Empire! Ain't that right pops?"

A middle-age old man in the same business suit smoked on his pipe as he sneers at the scene before him and nods to his son, "Indeed, what an amazing son I have. I'm proud of you my boy the Prime Minister will reward our family for our loyalty with the best food, drinks, and women we can get our hands on! And we got some new toys as well."

Looking over to the church side all of the priests and sisters were dragged out with the men tied up and some tied to crosses with spears jabbed into their arms and legs as they howled in pain. While the women were getting beaten on and some had their clothes ripped off and molested and some taking their time for the main event with them by licking them all over.

The blonde-haired sister from before was tied up and face forced into the dirt as she watches as the children were put into a large cage as the thugs from before and about eighty more joined as they burn both the orphanage and church down to the ground. She could do nothing but watch with tears in her eyes at the horror she was witnessing.

"Right you are pops! These little kiddies will be excellent servants," the son walks up to the cage and rattles it scaring the kids inside who was crying and hugging each other to protect one another, "The boys will do good, licking the dirt off my boots and the girls are going to grow up as fine sex slaves until we're done with them! Ha ha ha!"

"Come on men day is a momentous occasion! Live it up, today the Prime Minister will reward our effects and loyalty so drink and kill to your heart's content!" the father bellowed to his thugs as they shouted in glee as they continue what they were doing and some were ready to behead the head priest and the other men as well.

"It's a shame that man in red isn't here to see his _precious_ orphanage destroyed before his very eyes. I wanted to make him suffer for the humiliation he gave me earlier, but no matter I'm a patient guy I can wait. In the meantime… you there!" the businessman son points to one of his guys kicking one of the sisters in the face as she lies in the dirt crying with a bloody face and comes over to the man.

"Yes sir?"

"Make an example of this dumb blonde bitch here and cut her into little pieces in front of the children. Got to let the kiddies know who's boss around here, right?"

The thug smiled in murderous glee to do so as he grabs the blonde sister by the hair and drags her over in front of the cage where the kids were as they whimper in fear for her.

"D-Don't cry kids… it will be all over soon, I promise," the sister does her best to bravely tell the children crying for her so they wouldn't be afraid, but deep down she was terrify. Terrified for the kids and their future, terrified for the people here, and most of all terrified of dying here without doing a thing to save them.

" _Please somebody… anyone… save them!"_ the sister cried in her head as tears dripped to the bloody ground.

"Aw ain't that the sweetest thing ever? She's right, it's going to be over soon. Finish her!"

The thug raises his axe, being the gentleman that he was to let the sister have her final word to the children, his face darken with murderous joy as he brings down his axe on her head.

Except the axe never came.

A beam of black and red light engulfs the upper body of the thug and evaporates him leaving a smoking corpse in its place as it falls to the side.

Everyone in the area stopped what they were doing and looked at the corpse with shock. What the hell just happened?! Even the blonde sister who was about to die was stunned that she was saved. Her prayers were answered!

Everyone turned to where the beam came from and noticed a figure a few feet away from the burning orphanage. His eyes glaring with rage and fury and was wearing a red hoodie. His left arm outstretched and strange stream coming from his open palm which was pointed at the thug.

"You dirty dastards! You got GULL!" he roared with raw emotion as he continue to glare at the businessman from before who stammered and tripped backward as he noticed the overwhelming bloodlust coming from him.

"Y-You…!" he pointed to him in fear. What did he do to his hired hand!? No matter this was perfect he can finally get revenge, "You got balls to come back here, but it s-saves me time to hunt you down!"

He got back up on his feet and patted his pants as he sneered at the youth, "Father! This was the punk I was talking to you about! He may be strong, but there's no way he can take one hundred of our guys alone! Let's make a fine example of him and bring his head to the Prime Minister."

"So this is him…," the older man looked at him with disgusted and then hollered with insane laughter, "A grand idea my boy! Let's show everyone what happens to those who cross the Prime Minister and his benevolent rule. Men bring me this boy's head."

The youth was shaking in place.

"Ha ha ha ha! Look at that, he's shivering in place! He's totally afraid and knows he's screwed! Serves you right for messing with me and now I'm going to make you suffer for your insolence," the son crackled like a madman.

However the young man wasn't shaking because he was afraid… he was shaking because he was beyond P.O. at the moment.

As the thugs charge at him again thinking they won because of their sheer strength and number this time wanting to be the one to bring his head and earn more pay and a promotion.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" he yells as his pendant starts glowing and suddenly burst into two lights, one black and one white, as the black light went to his right hand and the white one to his left with his arms outstretched to the side as the light started to take form.

A pair of long almost buster-size swords appear, one jet black and the other pure white. It was a beautiful sight yet the weapons were glowing in a mystical light… the very blades looked alive with the starry night look to them with the white sword being inverted to the black sword.

And the stars were moving inside the blades like they were animated.

Initially stunned to see a pair of twin swords nearly longer than half the boy's body appeared in each hand they didn't see the blades come closer in a cross cut motion… and they were all cleaved in half.

Ten men down in a single blow.

And it didn't end there, the boy immediately dash forward and started to hack away all those who stood in his way. First ten went down, fifteen followed, twenty more… and eventually nearly more than half of the business father and son's men were dead.

The two men originally was laughing like monsters at first, but then suddenly after watching the young man cut down their men like paper in a matter of seconds their faces paled and horror froze on their faces.

He was like a red blur. So fast and only a glimmer of light from his blades were the only things that can be normally seen with the naked eye, but it didn't slow him down as he made his way towards them. It was like a crimson demon was coming for them! What kind of monster is he!?

To the youth this wasn't even a warm-up, heck even child's play wouldn't cut it. He's fought against super-soldiers with the same weapons as him, supernatural monsters rivaling the size of mountains, immortal beasts. Heck he's even challenged ultra-powered gods before despite most of the time he lost to half of them they were strong and pushed him to his limits, but these thugs were nothing to him.

However that doesn't matter to him as he was going to end those two guys because letting them live would invite more death to the innocent and he can't allow that. Deep in his heart he hated to kill it felt wrong, but he knows sometimes there guys out there that won't change or listen to reason and the only choice is to finish them off.

The two of them suddenly turned around and started to run away. Screw that! They're not sticking around here… that guy was too dangerous!

"You're not getting away!" he screamed at that as he made his black sword vanish and return to pendant form but only the black half was back swaying in place around his neck as he pulls his right arm back, " **DARK IMPULSE**!"

Suddenly his entire right arm turned black with red hues tattering around the edges of his clawed fingers and the sides of his black arm as it extends in length and enlarges in size as he grabs the father and son in his giant grasp.

Their entire body was covered by the giant black and red hand with only their collarbone up where shown as the two showing their frighten and freaked out faces when the arm dragged them back to the red hoodie youth and lifted them slightly up in the air.

"W-What the h-hell are you?!" the son was quivering in fear as he asked the question.

"Can't you tell?!" the young man growled as he returned his white sword back to its second half and then jabbed his left hand into his stomach and pulled out his blood and soon the blood began to form around his left hand with black energy fusing with it and a black and red demonic scythe appeared.

With a chain attached to the bottom of it that connected to his open stomach which looked like a swirling red portal than a flesh wound.

The youth looks up and glares at the two men as their souls frozen in pure fear and terror.

His sclera were black and his pupils were blood red and slitted. He had the eyes of a demon.

" **I'M THE GRIM REAPER!"** and then brought down the scythe on the two men chopping their heads off. As soon as he did the scythe, his **Crimson Carnage** , dissolved and return to the portal in this stomach and his abdomen went back to normal.

Then the black chains around the wrist of his demonic arm began to spin the top in one direction and the bottom the other direction as a grinding sound is heard as he crushed their bodies and turned them into dust.

He glares back to the remaining thugs left as they were shaking in their place looking at terror at the monster before them. A single sharp fang is seen from his neutral face as he moves his giant black hand to his face and opened his giant palm and they saw a bloody red eye in the center of the hand staring back at them.

" **Who's next?"** he coldly called out to them.

It was all that was needed to send them running screaming and crying and vowing never to harm another soul again as long as they lived and left the town to never be seen again.

The youth clicked his tongue in annoyance but can sense their emotions so it should be alright, but if they stir up trouble again he will personally take responsibility.

He turns back to the priests, sisters, and children who were being tortured by the men as he slowly walks up to them and draws out his black sword only.

Those who don't know him thought he was coming for him next and shut their eyes at what was coming next. The youth slashed around and kill all of their restrains like butter and the cage where the kids were locked in collapsed without harming a single person.

The blonde sister from before looked at him in astonishment never thinking he was capable of such feat and noticed a sad smile on his face as he kneels before her.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," he gently told her as he lift his hand in the air and green aura emitted from it and wrapped around everyone.

In a split second everyone's wounds were miraculously healed and they look at their healed bodies in silent shock and looked back at the young man. Even their clothing was restored as well. Who was this young man?

He stands up back up and raises his hand once more.

" **RESTORE**!"

And just like that he returned the orphanage and church back to their original state before the thugs came in and trashed them. It was like brand new. It was a miracle, nothing short of a miracle. They were tears in their eyes as they bored witness to this… a sign of hope had appeared before them.

With the deed done and nothing more to do he turned around and walked away.

Snapping out of her stupor the blonde sister follows the young man, "Wait!"

"Don't please…" he sadly called out and the sister stopped.

He turns back to her with the same sad smile, "It's best if you don't get involved with me. I don't wish to cause you even more trouble. Just look after those kids alright?"

"Can I ask who you are?"

He looks at her with a blank look then smirks as he turns around to walk away, "Just a traveler. Nothing more…"

And he vanished from her sight and everyone else. The kids behind her calling him a hero for saving them and hugging the sister's leg as they watched he go.

The sister had a smile on her face and a single tear trailing from her eye, "No… I think you're a savior."

* * *

" _ **What did I tell you about using my powers?"**_ the spirit from before appeared before his friend again its upper left dot curved into a curious eyebrow as it gives him a questionable look.

The youth smashed his fist into his palm, "I couldn't help it Virus! Did you SEE what those monsters did!? And after hearing about the stories of this place I cannot leave this world in good conscious knowing what's happening here."

The spirit nodded and also donning a serious expression as well, _**"Yeah… I have. I'm bonded with you so I see, feel, and hear everything you do and I'm with you. Just avoid using my powers a lot we need to avoid having the**_ _ECHOES_ _ **make an appearance in this world as well."**_

"Yeah," he nodded to his spirit friend, "I can't even imagine how corrupted this place is but I'm going to crush every single vile filthy monsters dwelling there! Mark my words!"

" _ **This reminds me of that time we worked with another friend of ours to fight a corrupted government in another world as well,"**_ the spirit reminisces about their past exploits as it goes back inside his partner's body, _**"Let's go and destroy this Prime Minister's perfect world, Christopher Corona!"**_

"Right, because I make this vow that I will not leave this world until I rid of its corruption," the youth known as Christopher Corona declares as he looks up to the side to see the Imperial Outpost in the distant night sky, "And first thing on the list…"

He draws his pair of twin swords in a reverse style grip and proceeds to start on his long mission.

The Prime Minister today has made the greatest mistake of his life… he made this youth his enemy and he is now officially screwed.

Nothing will save him from this super warrior.

The wrath of the crimson god.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:** Hey there guys! Here's another story from yours truly if you've read my other work, and some of you are probably thinking he's making another one when he hasn't finished his other works yet? I know, but when I have an idea I have to jolt it down. Also I do plan to finish my work when I can, I just want them the best they can be without rushing.

Anyway regarding this series, Akame ga Kiru or Akame ga Kill, I have a love-hate relationship with this series. It's got very beautiful artwork and I enjoy the characters (the more normal ones) immensely and I do appreciate the dark and brutal storyline of it, though I am not a big fan of Dark Fantasy settings as they're too despairing at times or overly gore-y for my liking… like this series has which I've gotten used to.

What I STRONGLY dislike about this series is how some of the "good" guys are killed in the most cruel way and the "evil" guys get relatively simple deaths and I dislike how the main characters are offed off and there's rarely any character development regarding them in the series later on or when they do develop and just die there. I'm aware it's the "reality of war" but I call bull on this on it… also a certain character's death I've heard from someone on the forums that I liked greatly even though she was only for like 10 chapters is killed and how she died too my heart dropped and felt like vomiting for real I just dropped the series. I honestly didn't think that could happen from reading a manga series, but it somehow struck me in the feels that much.

However my mind keeps on coming back to it. So I've decided to write my own version of it and I'll say this guys; this will be lighter than the main series for the most part. As in I'm not killing the main characters in this story to give you a heads up. If you got a problem with it I'm sorry if it's not to your liking, but there are other fanfics on Akame ga Kill around that has it if you want. I will write this story as I envision it… since it IS a fanfic after all… though I'll take some suggestions if it helps improve it.

Basically from what you've seen here my OC's abilities and powers are based from many anime and manga I've read which is why he comes off as very powerful… in the world of Akame ga Kill. It's like placing an End of the Z DBZ or DBS character in the world of AGK, which is kinda what I'm going for. He'll be very powerful if not the most powerful warrior in this universe, but I do plan to have enemies from his world to balance him and have plans to keep his powers in check and restraint so he's not causing a whole lot of storm.

Speaking of the story I'll be following the manga route more as I haven't seen the anime… as the anime aired after I dropped the series, but I've read up on it a bit apparently they did some changes to the anime especially the ending as the anime quickly caught up with the manga and so they had to change the ending. It's either filler or an original ending… sometimes it's best to wait for the series to be half over before they start to do anime to give it plenty of time before catching up with the manga. Also seeing as I won't kill the main characters there's obviously going to be changes to original source in this tale.

Any who this is my OC's introduction chapter and the next one will have him meet with Night Raid and Tatsumi and something else will happen as well. Going to be quite tricky to keep an overpowered warrior from another dimension in reasonable level with the other cast of this series, but it might be fun. True you might not like it however this is the route I'm going with and it will be so much fun trolling the evil villains from the series with said OC.

About the pairings, well I've thought about it and I plan to keep the same girls interest in Tatsumi from the manga (not sure if Akame has started to develop feelings for him or not) and decided to have Akame go for my OC though it won't happen right away as I like to slowly build up the relationship first and Chelsea will be added to as she's my favorite. Though I was fiddling with what to do with Akame and I do like her and decided to make my OC and her take an interest with each other though not sure how to yet. Also there's some other girls as well who will get some spotlight than they did in the manga for obvious reasons.

My OC won't be taking the spotlight that much and will focus on Tatsumi still though I'll do my best to find a balance between the two and the original monsters that my OC fights as well who give my OC trouble with them. Those of you who have read my Touhou (which I need to update) one will know which one I am talking about. Because of their appearance along with my OC there's a butterfly effect going around that both directly and indirectly effects the world.

And that's all for my Author's Notes for now as I feel like I will never stop talking in the notes if I continue this. I hope you guys enjoy what I've written down so far so give me a review and helpful criticism so I can deliver with better quality in my writing. Sorry for rambling on like that, I'll keep it short next time or you can choice to not read the notes. Either pick my friends.

Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayonara my Nakama!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill! or any of its characters except for my original characters (I've seen this line on many fics, but is it really needed I wonder?)**

 **Time Stamp Finished:** 8/30/2016

 **Time Stamp Posted:** 8/31/2016

 **Time Stamp Edited:** 9/1/2016 (fixed a few grammar mistakes here and there)


	2. Rewrite the Hope

**Chapter 2: Rewrite the Hope**

* * *

"Haven't you heard yet? The **Crimson Phantom** strikes again!" one of the men whispers at a nearby table in the local pub discussing the recent news in the Capital.

"S-Seriously?! Damn that guy works fast for a solo **Assassin**. You sure this guy isn't with **Night Raid**?" another one chimes in under their breath.

"Positive with all the rumors about this mysterious assassin is that he always strikes alone and with a calling card different than Night Raid's. Not to mention no one has really seen his face except a red blur and a black sword they spot when he moves," another guy spoken up in their whispering topic.

"Hear he attacks aristocrats in the dead of night and leaves almost a path of destruction in his wake. Taken out fifty guys I hear, must be a monster that one."

The men continue their conversation in the far corner of the room as a certain red hoodie individual is sitting down at one of the table sipping a hot cup of green tea with his leg over his lap as he listens in with his abilities. A wryly smile etches on his face.

" _Apparently I've made a name for myself while I've been here,"_ he takes a sip of his tea as he recounts what he's learn since his time here.

It's been weeks after what happened in that village when he first arrived in this world and he traveled to the Capital to start weeding out the corruption there. His senses were overwhelmed by all the negative emotion he was feeling and there was so many corruption everywhere it didn't know where to start.

During his time here he strikes all of the corrupted government heads he could find and erases them, though he made sure they committed the crime first before dealing out their punishment. He listens to the gossip he hears around by blending in with the crowd or going to pubs like these and he does his own investigation as well to locate them.

Compared to his travels and mighty opponents he's met on his travels the Empire's forces were… pitiful weak. He's fought lesser corrupted governments with super-powered weapons and abilities who fought better than most people here, but it's to be expected when the folks here don't know how to use Ki or have access to Mana to use magic.

He takes a deep sigh. No point complaining about it, actually it was kinda helpful to him as he doesn't need to overexert himself too much though he can't run wild as long as he doesn't want to get any innocent bystanders involved in his fights. Still a part of him wanted a challenge… curse his competitive side to find strong rivals to pal around and challenge with.

"Speaking of which did you hear the news that another Imperial Outpost was taken down last night as well?"

"W-Wha?! Another one… was it the Revolution Army?"

"Nope… it's another faction I hear that's enter the struggle, a third unnamed force. Considering that the Revolution Army hasn't suffered any losses on their side."

"Y-You're kidding right? Another force against the Empire? That's nuts!"

"Yeah I know! That's like the tenth one destroyed this month and only the Empire suffered losses. It's driving the Prime Minister crazy trying to find out who's doing it."

"Amazing… to think there's someone out there helping the Revolution Army out and that can take out Imperial Outpost without leaving a single survivor alive and without losses on theirs is unbelievable."

"I hear that when they do attack they leave a sea of flames and rubble in their wake when they destroy the Outposts. It's like Mother Nature rain down on them and cleaned them out."

"*Gulp* What monsters… I hope they're on our side…"

"Well I JUST got the info on this so everyone was thinking it was the Revolution Army originally…"

Chris chuckles to himself when he hears this as well. That's also his handiwork as well when he's not wiping out the scum in the Empire he's out there wiping out the Imperial Outpost and cripplingly their strength and throwing the corrupted government in a loop running around like chickens without a head.

Just like with his other task he also strikes in the night on the Outposts as well to try to avoid people seeing his face, but he's got ways around that if people found out. Though he wonders what their reaction would be if they found out it was a _single_ guy taking down their glorious outposts one by one.

During his time here he's learned a few interesting things. About the local creatures called **Danger Beasts** who monsters with unique abilities and powers and are very vicious and prey on humans. However compared to the **ECHOES** he fights back in his home world the Danger Beasts are harmless kittens to him.

Another bit of info he came across are special weapons called **Teigu** and done extensive research on them during his trips to the library to learn as much as possible. Sadly there wasn't a lot as most of these Teigu were destroyed out of the original 48 that was made and all of their abilities weren't recorded or lost to the flow of time.

These powerful and ancient weapons remind him of the holy sacred and demonic weapons of yore from his travels to other worlds and have many abilities… though they seem more gear to killing a lot much to his disapproval but it can't be helped it seems. Though they aren't dangerous to wield it still takes a lot of stamina and strength to wield them and if you're lacking it could be fatal when trying to gain control over one and the stress they put on the user limits one Teigu per person.

Unlike his **special weapon** though is that they were made with some very special material and only 10 of them exist in his home world and have all the same abilities and features unlike the Teigu which vary from appearance and abilities.

Well he doesn't need these Teigu as his own fighting abilities, special abilities, and weapon are all he needs to take them down and it wasn't even that hard. Though the Empire has tighten their security it will never be enough to stop him.

As he goes around taking down the corrupt he managed to save some of the poor souls under their control, but hides his face, so he leads them to safe havens to live their lives in peace for a while. Which is why there's no Wanted Poster of him… yet.

"Well you've been busy," a voice calls out to Chris as he looks up to a friend he made while he was here.

She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a brown cowboy hat with vest and a red scarf to match her look with a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath.

"Hey there Doya, how've you been?" the boy smiles at his companion who shakes her head at him in a playful manner.

"You know the answer to that hun, but I'm been doing fine thanks to you," she smiles at him.

Chris encountered Doya by chance as he was venturing outside the Empire to take out another Outpost when he detected her Ki and it was in danger as he sprinted towards her and quickly scooped her up from a girl with black hair and a long sword.

However he moved too fast for the katana-wielding girl to see who it was and blinked in place wondering where the Assassin that came for her went and Chris fled the scene as his first concern was healing the severe cut wounds all over her body and he felt another presence.

The energy he felt seem like an ECHO was nearby, but they couldn't have arrived in this world already? Right? It was a matter of time before they came looking for Chris, but he's hoping not this soon and engaging one with an injured person was a bad idea.

Since that day Doya has been thankful for his assistance though ashamed that she couldn't fulfill her contract and decided to follow the young man around, however she never really told him a lot about herself or who she was fighting though she did learn of her new friend's involvement in the Empire.

"Well I'm happy to hear nonetheless," he nods back as he finishes his cup of tea, "So you're here to say goodbye aren't you?"

Doya looks at her friend fondly and confirms his assessment, "Yeah, I'll be joining up with them. Think I might be able to do some good with my gun skills… plus I owe it to everyone who helped me get this far. I know you'll miss your favorite shooting buddy, but please don't give in to despair without me around."

"Ha ha, very funny," Chris rolls his eyes.

He knows what she's talking about. She plans to head out to join the **Revolution Army** and help out in the frontlines to give them a fighting chance against the Empire. Doya was originally an Assassin from another tribe sent to take out the Empire's most dangerous soldiers but her last assignment nearly cost her, her life until Chris saved her.

"Though I am a little jealous of you, how can you walk around in public without raising suspicion? I've been curious about that for a while now," Doya raises her brow. She is aware of his unique talents though she doesn't know everything about them.

"Simple really. I'm able to cast a spell around me to look like someone else except to those I allow so I can move about without worrying someone will recognize me in this city," he explained like it was the most logic thing in the world which Doya narrowed her eyes at.

"To you I look like my normal self, but to everyone else I look like a middle-age man with silver hair and a mustache and slightly overweight," he tells her as she pokes his cheek, "No matter what you do the illusion around me won't turn off unless I say so or if someone else knows how to dispel it which is very unlikely around here."

"Dang, that's not fair hun. Though I'm surprised magic does exist, thought you were using a Teigu originally," the gunslinger shakes her head once again and then chirps up, "Well I'll be out of your hair now sugar. I hope we meet again, I like having you around."

"Well I don't," he smirks at her.

She clicks her tongue playfully, "Tsk, jerk," and then gently punches him in the arm.

"Just take care of yourself, alright?" his expression changed to one of concern, "I won't be there a second time to rescue you."

"I know, I know! Sorry dad," she jokes with her arms up, "But I'm an expert shooter, no one better than me!"

His frown didn't leave his face, "I'm serious."

"Killjoy," she looks away pouting, "But I'll be sure to be extra careful. I don't like being the damsel in distress. Once all this is over hun, let's have a drink to celebrate."

"Alright I'll hold you to that," Chris gets up from his seat and stretches, "But I did give you a charm to protect you so I'm not too worry. Best to luck to you Doya."

The cowgirl shifts her hat to communicate she understood and left the pub. Once outside she stopped and looked around her body. What charm was he talking about? Anyway she needed to get to the Revolution Army as soon as possible. Staying here in the Empire any longer is dangerous for her, but she really was going to miss her favorite red hoodie friend. He was fun to tease.

After saying goodbye to Doya he decided it was time for him to go out to gather more intel on any corrupted officials he can find and take out tonight.

Before he left the establishment he noticed a pair in the corner of his eyes. A young man with brown hair who looks like he's from the country and a blonde-hair lady wearing not so modest clothing talking to each other.

Strange… he felt something when he saw them. Like fate drawing him to them.

* * *

Night has fallen as Chris sat on one of the nearby benches on the street as he relaxes and takes a deep breath before biting into his bacon cheeseburger he made. He didn't get any good info and all the foul emotion in the air makes it hard for him to pinpoint an exact location where these scumbags were.

On top of it they had secret hideouts so he needed to be extra careful when tracking them down least they get away or have other dangerous secrets they need to be taken care of as well. He was confident with his skills, but he didn't want to take chances.

He's been at this for weeks, but it didn't feel like he was making much progress. There was a lot of scumbags in this city and the ones he's taken down felt more like common goons instead of important heads tied to the Prime Minister to really put a dent in.

" _I wonder if going alone here is a good idea? Back in my travels in other dimensions I worked alongside with others and we made a lot of difference working together,"_ Chris quietly hummed to himself. _"I'm so lonely now."_

His mind goes to Night Raid that he's heard about while he was staying in the Capital. He saw the Wanted Poster of one of their members being a girl with long black hair and red eyes and learned more about their activities by word of mouth.

A criminal group some of the folk say that targeted the aristocrat and other high class families and officials with people saying they're doing it for the money or because their jealous of them. However Chris knows better than that as he sees the truth hidden beneath the truth.

Their targets were the same ones he goes after. Corrupted pigs with heinous crimes who prey on the innocent for their own sick amusement and only death is a suited course of punishment for them. He had hope there were SOME good officials, but they were rare and far between and most of these pigs were unredeemable.

Passing by the street that day when he learned about them as the people gossiped among themselves Chris simply smirked. Happy to know he's not the only person given these pricks hell for everything they've done.

" _It's nice to know there's people out there brave enough to take it to them and clean up the mess here,"_ the youth ponders on it as he finishes his burger, _"I wonder… maybe I should join?"_

He's happy with going solo and working on what felt best, but with a proper Assassin group to work with they must have a vast network on all of the corrupted pigs in this Empire and would help narrow out which ones to sock it to them so he can take them out faster.

Chuckling he recalls his rival being an ex-assassin and wondering how much angry he would be if he found out he became an assassin. Chris has never been an Assassin before as he values life a lot and considering his rival's views and ideals he felt his friend would not be pleased to know he was disregarding his own ideals for justice and became an Assassin. However he knows what needs to be done, even if he didn't like it.

" _I don't look forward to that,"_ he chuckles wryly at that thought.

In the middle of his musing he didn't notice a certain brunette young man sulking passed him and slink again the stone wall of the bridge as he laments his bad luck.

It took a moment for him to realize he was there and tilted his head, _"Isn't he familiar?"_

Just then a carriage pulled up and Chris raises his brow at the scene when a blonde hair young girl steps out of the carriage with two guards by her side talking to the brunette boy sulking on the bridge.

As the two were talking the young man smiled as the girl seemed to be offering to help him as he stepped into the carriage and then rode off into the night. Unaware Chris was watching the whole scene in intense focus.

Once they left he clicked his tongue in irritation and started to follow them by jumping onto the roofs of the buildings.

"Looks like my break is over," the red hoodie youth growled lowly, "That whole thing just _screams_ suspicious. Nobody, I mean _nobody_ , just ups and picks someone off the streets like that… not in this Capital."

In his heart he really wishes that it was a true Samaritan person helping out, but he knows better than that to be the case. Another case has dropped on his lap.

* * *

Chris stood hidden on the rooftop of a nearby building as he followed the girl to her home, which was a very large mansion, and he laid in wait and used his Ki detecting ability in the mansion to make sure the young man they took in was alright.

So far everything seems alright, but he knew better. As he jumped from the roof and moved pass the guards station around the place without letting his presence be known he caught a scent. A smell of blood and rotten flesh somewhere.

He always made sure to get solid proof that linked the accused of the crime before delivering divine retribution to the sinful. Going on a killing spree doesn't help if he accidentally killed someone innocent, however it's looking like the family is guilty.

That being the case the family's security… sucks on many levels. Perhaps for more 'normal' person they're security is alright for the most part, but for guys like him this was a walk in the park. Plus with the low level of technology here and the lack of sharp-minded guards this was joke.

Soon a man walked out of the mansion, presumed to be the father of the young girl he saw, as he left in a carriage to somewhere. Possible to some important meeting or whatnot.

Chris frowns. If this family is guilty of something he had to wait until tomorrow to get them all. Letting one of them go and then having them hearing about what happened to their home and family will cause them to flee which he doesn't want.

After a while the light in one of the room shuts off which the jet black-haired youth senses that's where the brown-haired guy from earlier is staying and his Ki levels indicating he's in fine health. At least he's in the clear so far.

Just then he sensed something off beyond the woods near the mansion and he goes to investigate. Within seconds he happens upon a warehouse shed in the back. What's that doing there?

His skin suddenly got goosebumps as the strong smell of blood and rotten flesh burning his nostrils and his blood boils with rage. Just as he got closer to the warehouse he picked up the presence of people behind him coming to the warehouse and quickly hides in the bushes nearby.

As soon as he ducked under the bushes he saw who it was. It was the young lady from before accompanied by an older woman who is most likely her mother and a couple of guards who looked nervous for some reason.

"Don't you think that young man is delightful mother," the girl chirped happily at the older woman next to her.

The blonde-haired older woman turned to her with the same smile, "Of course dear. I believe he will be the most fun around here for the time being. Perhaps we should train him?"

Train him? Train him for what?

"Unh, but in the meantime I like to play with my toys before I go off to bed," the young lady sang as she skips playfully to the warehouse.

He wasn't sure exactly what they were talking about, but he wasn't going to let them into the warehouse. So he did what he thought was the best in this situation… he lets out a bloodlust aura in the area to startled the group present.

And to make sure things go smoothly he starts to weave his hands for a spell so they don't go overly suspicious and think it's a rabid animal like a dog or something to scare them off and mess with their minds a bit so they don't think about the logic of the situation.

"W-What's this feeling?" the young lady became startled and ran behind her mother who was looking around worriedly.

"I-I'm not sure," her mother replied as the guards draw their weapons and looked around but saw something.

"Perhaps it's n-nothing at all ma'am, but I suggest we head back to the mansion for tonight," the guard spoke wryly hoping to not get in trouble with his bosses.

"I-I suppose you're right. Come along Aria, we can come back tomorrow. With the news of Night Raid and the Crimson Phantom on the rise I believe it's best to stay indoors where it's safe tonight," Aria's mother nudged her to go back.

"Of course mother… I'll play with my toys tomorrow," she sigh dejectedly and heads back with her mother and the guards who seem relief to leave this spot.

After they left the area Chris steps out of the bushes and clicks his tongue in annoyance.

" _That girl's name is Aria?"_ he scowled when he heard that, _"Tsk, I have a younger sister called Arianna so hearing that this girl has a nearly similar name to my sister rubs me the wrong way."_

Finally getting that out of the way he took a peek inside the warehouse and his eyes shot up in horror at what he saw. He gritted his teeth as he found the evidence that this family was guilty as sin and his fist trembling at the truth he learned.

Now that they were guilty of a crime it was time to deal out the death sentence. However it must wait until the father comes back so he can kill all of them at once and he wanted to make sure the young man they brought in didn't have the same fate as he walked away.

Just as he did he felt like he sensed a flicker of Ki coming behind him before they vanished.

* * *

Currently Chris was sitting on a bench on the other side facing away from the ones he was tailing the next day. Stealthily following them around and blending in with the crowd as he overheard what was going on behind him.

" _Though I'm bored… I miss having Doya around now even if she did annoy me at times,"_ he sighs mentally feeling rather lonely. His whimsical spirit friend went into a deep slumber for the time being and Doya had left for the army yesterday. However he's got no time for such thoughts as he's got a job to do.

Apparently Aria was on a shopping spree and had the young man carry all of her bags along with the guards, though their guest was doing the 'heavy lifting' on his part, as he and the guard were talking about the royal palace and the topic switched to Night Raid and the Crimson Phantom soon enough.

Then he had to struggle with the other guards carrying a huge box of clothes.

" _I feel sorry for the poor guy,"_ Chris gives the young man a sympathetic look before looking away to not look suspicious, " _He's basically a pack mule for her to do with as she pleases and by the end of it she and her family will do some horrifying things to him._ "

The red hoodie youth clenches his fist when he thinks about it and narrows his eyes and he looks downward to avoid having the public see his face.

" _Luckily for him I'll be there to save him and I'll make sure no one else has to suffer at the hands of that sick twisted family ever again,"_ as he continues to watch the girl go about her day shopping.

Well she better enjoy it. Because this will be the last day she'll ever enjoy it in this world.

* * *

It was nighttime now with the full moon shining brightly in the dark sky as everything was quiet. In the hallways of the mansion a certain older blonde-hair lady was walking down to place a diary inside one of the draws for safe keeping.

"It's truly a shame I wasn't able to do anything last night, but I guess I'll write down about today at the market," she then giggles to herself, "I honestly can't stop this hobby of mine…"

"Then allow me you witch…" a cold voice echoes behind her.

Before she could response a black sword suddenly pierced behind her and her voice dried up in pain as she looked at where she was stabbed.

The sword was pulled out and then her legs and left arm were chopped off as she fell to the floor, blood staining the floor, and turned her head with blood running down from her mouth as she looked up in horror at her mysterious assailant.

A young man donning a red hoodie and his black hair with white highlight cover half his face except the single eye that was glaring at her in raw rage looked down on her with a black sword raised over his head.

"You reap what you sow," he coldly stated as he swung his sword and decapitated her. Her head rolling on the floor with an expression of shock and horror as the youth turns around.

"That's one down… two more to go…"

As he enters back into the darkness of the hallway to kill the rest.

* * *

At this moment a certain brunette young man shot up from bed as he sensed a dark sensation filling the air in the mansion and scrambled out of bed.

"What the?! What's this intense sense of bloodlust in the air…?!" he said as he gets dressed and grabs his sword.

"I better go check it out!" he sprinted out of the room and into the halls. The wheel of fate was being rewritten now.

* * *

In another room inside the mansion a large man was behind held up in the air by a dark arm with blood colored hues on its edges as a certain black haired young man was glaring at him.

"Gah… aou… cough… guh," the breaded man choked by the tight grip crushing on him as the dark arm was the size of wrapping around his neck and shoulders. He slowly added pressure making it harder and tighter for the man to not suffocate him… right away.

"Help… please…," the man desperately cried out from the choking as he looks at the youth in fear of his life. Chris ignores his pitiful attempts at mercy.

"I-I… have a daughter… so please…," he continue to plead in the choke hold he was in.

However the youth narrowed his eyes on him.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about her old man. I'll be sending her straight to hell along with you and your wife," Chris sneered as he tighten his grip even more and his blue eyes turned red as he glared at him.

The man soon made gurgling noises as he heard what the young man before him said.

"E-Even my daughter?! Have you no mercy?!" the head of the house choked as his face soon turned to purple from the lack of oxygen.

Chris snarled even larger with his teeth all turning razor-sharp as he glared at the man with disgust, "Pot calling the kettle black! I saw inside that shed of yours! I'm not letting a single one of you dirt bags live!"

And then he enlarged his dark arm's thumb and pressed down on the man's head and decided to end it.

 ***CRUNCH***

He crushed his whole head in and tossed the man's now headless bloody corpse across the room and into the fire place where his body became fire wood and slowly got roasted by the flames.

"Now all that's left is that heinous daughter," Chris returns his body back to normal and leaves the room to find his last target. Soon he heard shouting and yelling and the sounds of metal boots clanking in the darkness.

"What the hell happened here?!"

"The mistress is died!"

"Look there… who's that?! And isn't that milord's room!?"

"It's him… it's the Crimson Phantom!"

"The C-Crimson Phantom?! Get him!"

Chris scratches the back of his head and clicked his tongue. First thing's first… he has to deal with them and no eye witnesses. However they were just as guilty as the family heads so no mercy… even though his stomach twisted in knots to punish these people who mostly had no choice in the matter.

Swords drawn he attacks.

* * *

The assassin group known as **Night Raid** , known throughout the Empire who assaults the higher ups and wealthy families, arrived at the mansion as they were given a mission to wipe out the family here for their crimes.

However when they got there somebody already beaten them to it. Bloody corpses of guards were scattered around and the inside of the mansion looked like a storm rolled in and trashed the place. To say they were surprised was an understatement, they were full-blown shock and in awe at what they saw.

"What the hell happened here?!" a green-hair man bellowed as he takes in the sights, "There's blood and corpses everywhere and that usually happens when we get here!"

"Good question," a certain blonde-hair woman ponders who had tiger ears, "This sort of carnage…"

She remembers a rumor she was hearing about earlier… and her thoughts stops when the group hears someone pleading for their life.

"P-Please… w-wait a minute…"

And the group hurried to the source of noise and were surprised at what they saw.

It was a young man in a red hoodie holding up a guard by the throat with his left hand and holding a black sword in his right hand as he glared at the guard.

" _That black sword…? Could he be…"_ the blonde woman thought as she took notice his appearance.

"I-I beg you… spare me please! I-I just…" the guard pleaded for his life.

"Save it!" the young man barks back at him, "I didn't come here to listen to your pleading. You're just as guilty as the rest of the family as you stood back and watched!"

The guard cringed when he heard that and it was true… as the black sword then pierced his chest, "Gak… this is what I get… for having a rotten soul…"

With another guard down Chris sighs and turns back to find the daughter of the house. Only to find the group known as Night Raid staring back at him and him as well.

They stood there for a few moments before Chris shrugged his shoulder and smiles apologetically at them, "Sorry about that… I already started killing these guys, but there's still some left around here. Don't mind me I'll be on my way so you're free to do as you please… oh by the way I already got rid of the husband and wife. Just the daughter is left. I don't mind which one of us kills her as long as she's gone. Well see ya."

With that he turned around and headed to the woods outside of the mansion.

Before he could make for a few feet away from his spot one of the members called out to him.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" which was the pink-haired girl that shouted that as Chris turns around to answer her call.

"Yes? Something you need?" the youth raised his eyebrow at the girl who called to him.

She indigently glared at him, "Obviously, don't you know who we are?! And for that matter who are you?!" she pointed a finger at him accusingly and never taking her eyes off of him.

He pauses to take a look at them and turns around, "You're Night Raid obviously. A special group that targets dastards like these in the dead of night."

The group tenses a bit when he says that.

"Interesting… care to share how you came to that assessment?" the blonde animal eared woman with her arms crossed spoke this time around and curious to his answer.

He spins around and gives her a deadpanned look, "Well… one of your members is on the Wanted Poster," he points to the black haired girl in the group, "Akame, right?"

The girl he pointed to stares at him carefully, but senses no ill-intent so she nods to answer him.

"And seeing as you're together with her it's not hard to put two and two together," he shrugs and waves his hand before leaving, "I don't have any qualms or anything against you guys so I'm not your enemy, so do as you wish. If it makes you feel better, just like you guys, I also have a bone to pick with the Empire and the current Prime Minister as well."

With that he makes his exit and waves with his back turn, "Stay alive alright? See you guys around."

"H-Hey! Wait a moment," the pink haired girl known as Mine shouted to him as he disappears in the shadow of the woods, "Come back here I'm not done with you yet!"

"Hold on there Mine. Let's not be hasty," the blonde woman known as Leone speaks up, holding up her high temper friend by the waist and lifting her up.

"How can you say that?! We don't know that guy, he just _screams_ suspicious! We can't just ignore someone like that especially now that he's seen our faces," Mine shouted back to her friend. Leone puts her friend back down and stared back where the mysterious stranger left.

"Hmm… I think I know who he is. I believe that was the infamous **Crimson Phantom** we've been hearing about lately," Leone states as a smile creeps on her features.

"W-Wait… _THAT_ was the Crimson Phantom?!" Lubbock, the green-hair man, shouted upon hearing that. His group also widen their eyes when they heard that as well. The tales of a single Assassin attacking the government's people and wealthy families was on the rise reached their ears and they were surprised someone else was doing their job as well.

 _"I thought Leone said the Phantom was supposed to look like a black demon with red eyes from the rumors… I guess not… hehehe,"_ the green-haired man inwardly chuckled on that thought.

"Hmm… he does fit the portfolio. A flash of red and a black sword," an armored man amongst their group put in his thoughts, "Now having met the Phantom in person, I can tell he's a kindred soul with noble intentions like us. I feel quite proud that there's someone else besides us out there helping out the good people."

"I agree," a purple-haired woman chimes in absently.

Akame remained silent as she continues to look on where the Phantom had left. She can't quite place it, but there was something otherworldly about him.

"Even if he _is_ this Crimson Phantom we've heard about, how can we trust him?" Mine folder her arms and persist on her thoughts regarding the youth they met.

"Didn't you hear what he said before? He's got a bone to pick with the Empire just like us and he's also cleaning out the filth from the Capital as well," Leone said and then purrs on Mine's shoulders, "Besides don't you see what he did here? Wouldn't you _want_ that strength on _our_ side rather than fighting _against_ him as an enemy? He single handedly wipe out more than half of the guards here and if the tales of the Crimson Phantom are to sing home about that's impressive."

Mine looks away in a huff, "You… may have a point, but I still don't trust him!"

Leone simply smiles as she pulls her friend into a one arm hug, "Trust comes slowly, my good bud! We should totally recruit that guy into our happy little family after we finish up our job here… you agree with me don't you, Akame?"

Akame shifts her eyes on Leone and responses in a clear and stoic voice, "… If we complete our objective and have enough time I don't see why not," then she sighed, "And knowing you, you wouldn't give up on recruiting him even if it kills you."

"That's my good bud! You know me so well," Leone cheers as she pats Akame who doesn't object, "I don't know about you guys, but I feel like we'll be unstoppable with a guy like that on our team."

Then they heard voices shouted in the distance.

"Hurry and find the killer! I hear it was the Crimson Phantom!"

"The Phantom?! Not Night Raid…?!"

"Doesn't matter fan out!"

"Tsk," Mine clicks her tongue, "Looks like the rats came out of hiding. Akame, Leone, leave the pest control to us. You go and finish off the last of the targets here, I don't want to be the one, one upped by the weird guy!"

Leone giggles at that last comment and turns to follow where the Phantom went, "Alright then. Akame let's go… time to kill."

The black-hair beauty nodded and the two ran off into the woods.

* * *

As Chris makes his way out of the woods and back to the warehouse shed behind the mansion he came what he was looking for. The vile twisted girl of this sadistic family and no matter where she ran he will always find her even without his Ki Sensing abilities.

"W-Who is he?" spoked Aria in a scared voice and her guard stands in front of her.

"Stand back my lady! He's got to be the culprit… that red outfit and black sword he's carrying. He's the Crimson Phantom no doubt!" shouted the guard as he pointed his gun at him, "I won't let you take another step forward."

He then started to spray bullets at the red hoodie boy. However Chris didn't looked faze or care when the bullets drew close… and in an instant he quickly, in a feat of blurred motions of his hand, grabbed every single bullet with his left hand.

His fist outstretched he opened his palm to dropped the bullets to the group stunning both the guard and young lady at his quick reflexes.

"What in the…!?" the guard exclaimed in astonishment at the display he saw.

"Move," Chris coldly stated as he cleaved the man in half allowing his severed body to fall on the ground in a loud thud as he faces forward to the frighten girl.

The girl looked absolutely horrified as she walks backward only to trip and fall on her butt, looking up at Chris with a fearful expression and trying to, in a futile attempt, shield herself with her arms.

"I only got one thing to say to you," he raised his sword up into the air and glared with so much hatred in his eyes at the girl, " **ROT IN HELL YOU MONSTER!** "

"Stop, dammit!" a voice cried out as Chris was about to finish off the young lady in front of him and someone intervened.

The sound of a blade coming from his backside Chris jumps into the air in a backflip and away from the attacker and glances up. He was so focus on the girl he wasn't fully paying attention to his surroundings.

He looked at the one who stopped him and who he saw caused him to sigh in annoyance. It was the brunette boy from earlier with his sword drawn on him and gritting his teeth. Perfect, just what he needs.

He was hoping to avoid this sort of situation, but he guess some things are might to happen.

Shaking his head he looks at the boy in front of him, "Could you please step aside? This has nothing to do with you."

As much as Chris had expected the determined young man glares at him and doesn't move from his spot, "But you're planning to kill her, right?!" he exclaimed.

"Yup, that's exactly right," he answered honestly. No point in sugar coating it now.

His words and the lack of guilt or shame in his voice caused him to tighten his grip on the sword as he stares hard at the stranger in front of him.

"If you say that, then there's no way I'm letting her die to the likes of you!" he shouted at him and Chris sighs at this. Now taking a look at his outfit his expression changed to one of surprise, "Y-You… you must be the Crimson Phantom I've heard about! If that's so then I'm even more determine to NOT let you kill her now!"

"Listen my friend, it's best if you step aside. This doesn't involve you and I don't want to hurt you. Trust me this is for your own good buddy," Chris calmly tells the brunette young man and changes his stance with his back arc forward slightly and both swords drawn to try to scare him off.

He was intimidated at first and confused wondering where the second sword came from as he initial had only one. The Crimson Phantom has a white glowing twin sword as well?

Shaking his flinch off he stares back sword pointed to Chris, "Absolutely not! How is letting her die doing any good?! I'm not letting her be killed by a criminal like you."

He chuckled inwardly to himself when he called him a criminal. He doesn't believe anyone ever really call him that before… well in this world yet, but it can't be helped in this situation.

This is getting him nowhere fast so hopefully he can persuade him to leave, "Listen here… um… what's your name?"

"My name is Tatsumi!" the brunette, now known as Tatsumi to Chris, shouted out.

"Oh, Tatusmi? That's a good name, I'm called Christopher Corona. Though my friends call me Chris, pleasure to meet you," Chris extends his hand, after planting his black sword into the ground, for a handshake.

"Oh… a pleasure as well," Tatsumi drops his guard and smiles as he walks up to shake his hand.

"Wait a minute?! What am I doing!" he suddenly realized what he did after shaking Chris' hand and jumps back to Aria and glares back at Chris.

He sighs… well there goes a friendly conversation.

"Anyway, Tatsumi, that girl isn't what you believe to be and I'm not sure what lies she has told you," the hoodie wearing warrior speaks up and gets ready to fight, "But you're definitely not going to back down, aren't you?"

Tatsumi is initially put off when he says 'not what the girl appears to be' and the 'lying' part, but he shakes off his anxious and stares down on the enemy in front of him. Tatsumi may not have fought a lot of people in his life but he can tell this guy was very strong and dangerous.

But to him even if he was stronger and more dangerous he has someone to protect and he won't fail.

Seeing his sheer determination and unmoving position Chris sighs though a part of him was impressed by his resolve, "Very well then. I'll take it easy on you, but don't blame me if I break a bone or two," even if it was for the wrong reasons though he was being tricked.

Chris bent forward a bit, drawing his black sword once more, and positioned himself with his black sword in front and his white sword in the back in the air. He was holding them in a reverse grip style and it was a stance Tatsumi was unfamiliar with.

As the two were readily preparing for their duel the two Night Raid members, Akame and Leone, arrived just in time to witness the scene unfold before them, and silently watched on the sidelines.

"Ooh! Front row seats… let's see what the Crimson Phantom is truly made of!" Leone smiles in anticipation as she's curious to what he's really like in a fight considering how strong he's supposed to be.

Akame simply stayed silent watching the two combatants slightly curious about the fight.

Tatsumi was the first to move, springing forward as with blade at the ready. Chris looks on without flinching or fazing as the attack came… a downward slash followed by a horizontal slash.

Which Chris simply dodged by side stepping them and never counter attacking. Tatsumi came in hot with his swords blazing around him and at times Chris brought his own swords up to parry them away in a deadly dance of blades as he dodged and parried away. He bends backwards when Tatsumi swung a hard and fast horizontal swing surprising Tatsumi that he dodged it as Tatsumi backs off.

" _So… so fast!"_ Tatsumi thought to himself as he trades metal with energy metal as he pressed his attacks. His opponent wasn't really trying to fight back and though he felt like wasn't being taken seriously in this fight he took advantage of it. If he can catch him off guard just once he'll get him and protect Miss Aria. Tatsumi speeds forwards and does a quick feint as he bends down.

Chris continues to watch as Tatsumi goes for a sweep kick and he jumps into the air to avoid it. He saw all of Tatsumi's attacks miles away, but he felt something interesting about this guy. He could tell he had potential to become a very powerful warrior one day.

He shouldn't focus on it, but he smirked. His blood was itching to find a friendly rival to spar with and he can see greatness in this Tatsumi person and wishes to help him develop his skills even further. The boy was still rough around the edges.

"Got you!" Tatsumi shouted as he swung his sword upward while Chris was in the air as there's no way anyone could dodge in midair… well mostly anyone normal.

Chris vanished in an instant and Tatsumi's eyes widen that he managed to DODGE while in the air and he disappeared. Then the red hoodie boy appeared below Tatsumi as the brunette looks down, but it was too late.

With an upward side kick Chris kicks Tatsumi's sword out of his hand, spinning in the air, before sticking into the ground several feet away.

"Wha…?" Tatsumi blurted out. How'd he do that?! That was so fast, but sadly he didn't have time to comprehend what just happened as Chris switched stances and his black sword disappeared as he threw an uppercut into Tatsumi's chest.

 ***BAM***

A shattering noise was made when Chris landed his fist into his chest as Tatsumi was propelled into the air and sent flying back near Aria who called out his name in 'concern' and landing almost near his sword. The brunette laid there on his back not moving at all from the sudden attack. From the sound of it Tatsumi might be suffering a broken rib or two and in critical condition.

He doesn't move and he stays still in silence as Chris continues to look on with a neutral expression on his face as he looks at the body.

Even Akame and Leone were surprised at what they saw. Not only he was fast to he dodge all of the brunette's attacks, though Tatsumi wasn't no slouch and had pretty spot-on swordsmanship that it looked like a flurry of blurs themselves, and once he was in the air they thought he let his guard down but then he dodged while in midair in a snap vanish.

Followed by the punch to the chest, after disarming him with a kick, and then sending Tatsumi sailing through the air which made a loud shattering sound on the poor boy's body. That took immense training and insane level of speed and power to pull off what the Crimson Phantom just did.

All without using his swords to fight back. Apparently he was just trying to scare him off at first or never had any real intention of hurting him though that punch says otherwise.

"*Whistles* That was impressive," Leone whistles, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone move that fast before."

"He's strong…," Akame whispers to herself, her eyes widen slightly at the sheer display of speed and power of the red hoodie boy.

"Oh we _definitely_ need that kind of guy on our team," Leone said as she rubs her hands together at that thought thinking how much easier and fun it will be with him in their little group. Though when she took note of the brunette boy from earlier she sighs sadly, "Sheesh, that kid has the worst luck ever… well I suppose I owe him one."

Chris slowly approaches Tatsumi's body and stops a few feet away from him and stares at him. In a moment he smirks, "Nice try, buddy. I know you're alright and can move just fine so get up."

"Heh. I didn't think that you would figure it out so easily that I wasn't heavily injured. I thought I had you when came close approaching me," Tatsumi speaks up as he jumps back on his feet. Not a single scratch on him.

Chris continues to the eye the young man with a bright expression, "That was a good plan actually. However that sort of sneak attack is best suited against inexperience people or those who can't read the situation correctly. I'll give you credit, you got talent that's for sure. Though you got to learn and know what tactics are best suited for each situation and sometimes you got to improvise on the spot."

Though he was his enemy Tatsumi couldn't help but feel bashful at the compliment.

"As with you, you've notice that I'm an experienced fighter. Though I can tell if my foe is alive or not and how much damage I did on them too. I believe with the proper training methods and a lot of hard work you'll be able to take down a lot of opponents with your tactics, not to mention you have excellent speed and power as well. Though don't just pin on a single tactic to beat your opponent it's good to learn many other techniques as well for any possible situation."

Akame and Leone were a bit surprised. He was praising the kid he was fighting and it seemed like he was giving him advice as well… training him even. Though the comment about him being able to easily distinguish if his target is dead or not was interesting to hear and wondering how he knows.

"You seem like a nice guy," Tatsumi speaks up. From the way he spoke and acted towards him he's finding it hard to believe he could be such a cold-hearted killer, "But I'm still not letting you lay a hand on Aria!"

"I know," he sighed playfully, "Though what was the cracking noise? I know it wasn't your bone. Sounded like I broke something made out of wood?"

Tatsumi reached out into his shirt and pulled out a carving of a wooden statue now cracked in the middle almost beyond being recognizable.

"Everyone from the village protected me," Tatsumi smiled, holding it out. Chris was impressed and gain a slight form of respect for the brunette he was facing. This kid managed to take a hit from him, even though he was holding back his true strength a lot and indirectly, he still manages to shake it off to come back with full health. Well maybe not entirely in full health.

"I'm impressed Tatsumi, if our situation were different I wouldn't mind training you myself and teaching you all of my skills. You'd make a great sparring partner for me," the super warrior complimented Tatsumi who seem conflicted to be praised again by his opponent, "And I think you can reach my level too, but unfortunately I'm not here to play. So I'm going to have to knock you out."

Tatsumi tensed again knowing this is far from over and goes for his sword, but remembers it was kicked away and he wouldn't make it in time if he sprinted now. He was in trouble and someone was going to die if he couldn't do anything!

All he could do was stare at Chris looking down on him, both his sword mysteriously absent though he spots a strange pendant now around the lower part of his chest where it was tied to a chain around his neck, and his left hand up in a karate chop gesture.

"Hmm…," the Crimson Phantom hums, "I _could_ knock you out, but you'd feel guilty afterwards and you'll think it's your fault you let an innocent die. So I think it's better to _show_ you the truth instead."

Tatsumi snapped his eyes at that in shock, "The truth?"

"Yeah… why I'm doing this," he folded his arms and nodded to himself, "I think you deserved to know and understand. What you do afterwards is up to you."

"And you can allow me to do that for you!" a cheery voice spoke up from his side.

Chris looks to his side and sees the same animal eared woman from before, noticing she's almost half a head taller than him, and eyes her a bit. She had her right arm up in the air as she came up to him and then placed her arm on his shoulder.

"And you want to do that, because…?" he feels like something in the back of his mind is telling him that he's seen this two together somewhere before.

"I owe him a favor. So do you mind if I take it from here, big boy?" Leone said smiling at him. He looks back at her and blinks and then raises his hands up in a defeat gesture to let her know it's fine.

"Well as long as someone tells him the truth, I don't mind," he backs off peacefully and lets Leone say her piece.

Doesn't really matter to Chris as long as Tatsumi learns why they're doing this. Sure it might scar him for life, but he needs to know. Plus it feels like Leone has something planned for Tatsumi.

Speaking of our humbly hero, Tatsumi is pointing his finger with indignation at the woman before him.

"Y-You… You're that lady from before who swindled me!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he stares in shock at the blonde-haired busty lady. What's she doing here?!

Leone winks at him and gives a sickly sweet smile on top of it, "Yep, it's your big sister from that time before!"

Chris blinked and smiled. _"Oh… so that's where I remember them from before."_

Apparently she had no shame about swindling his money and explains why he was sulking last night. He might need a word with this blonde hair lady. The Capital already has problems with the corruption, this is adding fuel to the fire.

After she re-introduced herself to Tatsumi she suddenly frowns and walks past him and to the doors of the warehouse shed. She pulled her fist back and then punched the metal doors flying off its hinges.

"You say this girl is innocent…," Leone said without a trace of playfulness in her voice, "But can you really still say that after seeing this?"

Leone stepped aside, so Tatsumi could look into the opened warehouse shed as he cautiously approaches it.

"Take a good hard look Tatsumi," Chris frowned as he said that. He knows it will scar him, but he needed to see it. Seeing as he's not fighting he blocks Aria's way so she doesn't sneak off while they're talking as the girl looks back between him and Tatsumi nervously.

He nods uncertainly and he gazes into the shed… it was an action he immediately regrets.

Bodies.

The warehouse shed was filled with mutilated human bodies everywhere, most of them hanging from ceiling with their own intestines. Heads with eyeballs removed, missing limbs, bodies torn open and ribbed apart. Even body parts rearranged in a horrible freak show and bodies hanging on spikes or pikes. This was a house of horrors and Tatsumi felt like puking on the spot.

The whole room was filled to the brim of corpses, blood, and gore as far as the eye can see. The sight of this was like a nightmare… a nightmare straight out of hell itself. However the cruelest part of this was… this was no nightmare.

It was reality. A true hell on earth.

"Wha-What the hell is this?!" Tatsumi said, almost too stunned and disturbed to speak. His face was paling and he was about to vomit.

Chris looks on with a sneer and gave a disgusted look, "This is the darkness of the Capital."

His teeth clenching as he looks at the sight and decided he had seen enough that he closed his eyes shut. How people can do such inhuman things is beyond him.

Leone narrows her eyes as she leans on the doorway frame with arms crossed and looks at Tatsumi, "They lure in people from the countryside with sweet words and promises, and then subject them to their sick hobby of torture, and continue to toy with them until they die."

She frowns heavily at this as she moved away, "This is the _true_ nature of this household. The _innocent_ girl you wanted to protect."

Tatsumi just looked around in the room and saw something that knocked all the breath from his lungs. Hanging among the mass of bodies was a long black-haired girl with a butterfly hair clip in them stark naked… bloodied and bruised with cuts all over. It was his friend Sayo.

"S-Sayo? Is… is that you Sayo?" Tatsumi called out to her, but got no response. The scene is forever scarred in his mind looking at her lifeless body. When he didn't get a response his heart dropped and fell to his knees crying, "… SAYO!"

Chris' heart went out for the guy. He just find out one of his friends were victims to this family and he could relate. He, too, watched as some of his friends died before his very eyes. Even with all his strength, speed, and power… he couldn't save them.

"So there was someone you knew…," Leone softly said, she too feels for his loss, and turns back to the young lady of the house as she tries to get pass Chris who continue to barred her way, "And where do you think YOU'RE going missy?"

The girl paled as she saw the glare the hoodie boy gave her and Leone and Akame were soon closing in on her as well.

"The people of this house did this?" Tatsumi spoke after nearly shutting down earlier.

"That's right. Even the guards kept quiet about it as well, so they're just as guilty as the family," Leone frowned.

Aria spins around to look at Tatsumi, pleading to him, "I-It's… It's a lie! It's all a lie! I don't even know this place! Are you going to believe me, you're savior?! Or these cold-blooded killers!?"

Chris growled. If she _thinks_ she can get away with this she's in for a rude awakening and he's about to tear her tongue out to shut her up… man, his thoughts have gotten dark since he got here. He's going to need to take a vacation to rid himself of these nasty thoughts. He shouldn't fall to these scumbags' level.

Before Tatsumi could response a voice calls out, "Ta… tsu… mi…?"

Hearing the weak voice call out to him Tatsumi turns to his side and his eyes widen on who he spots.

"It's… really you… isn't it… Tatsumi…" the weak voice happily cried out.

"Ieyasu!?" Tatsumi exclaimed in a shocked voice. It was his other friend, Ieyasu, locked behind a cage with his body covered in blood and bruises and strange-looking sore spots.

"That girl… she approached me and Sayo… led us to her home," Ieyasu coughed behind the bars and glared at the girl before them, "We passed out after eating a meal she gave us. When we woke up, we were in here."

His hands trembling against the bars of his cage gritting his teeth, "T-That _bitch_ … she tortured Sayo for hours! She brutal tortured her right in front of my own eyes!"

Chris grunted in place and clenched his fist in fury when he heard that. How dare she…!

"And what the hell is wrong with that?!" the girl shout out as everyone turned towards her. Her usual sweet and innocent visage twisted into something cruel and monstrous… like a true cold-blooded murderer, "You're all just useless country bumpkins! You're no better than livestock! I can treat you any way I want!"

Aria had an almost demonic look on her face, as she continue to rant like something to be proud of, "And for a farm animal, that girl had such beautiful hair and way too much attitude! While I had to suffer with this unruly hair of mine. So I made her pay. She should be grateful to me for taking such good care of her!"

Chris, Akame, and Leone all grew cold eyes on her as they ready themselves to kill her.

"A family of sadists that take on the guise of samaritians," Leone growled lowly as she smashes her animal-like fist into her palm.

"You guys don't mind if I tear her tongue out first before we kill her, do you?" Chris voiced his unbridled rage-induced opinion as he also smashes his fist into his palm also.

"Be my guest," Leone nodded to him liking his suggestion, "Sorry for getting in your way. You're free to kill her Akame, Crimson Phantom."

"Eliminate," was the only thing Akame said as she pulled out her sword.

"I'll have you know I do have a proper name," Chris shrugs as he narrows his sights on Aria.

Before anyone could get a piece of her, Tatsumi stepped forward with his hair shadowing over his eyes.

"Wait…," Tatsumi said as he walked up to Aria.

"Please don't tell me you're _still_ going to defend this girl?" Leone asked frowning, but an arm pop up in front of her from stopping her from standing in front of Tatsumi and looked to see Chris shaking his head at her, "Huh? What are you doing?"

"That's not what he's doing," Chris smiles to himself as he stands away from the two in the center.

"No…," Tatsumi grabs his sword and with a single slash he bisected the girl from the waist, " **I'LL BE THE ONE TO KILL HER!** " Tatsumi's eyes were emotionless, as Aria screamed when she was cut down and blood staining his shirt and blade.

" _I know she was a despicable person… but to cut her down without hesitation,"_ Leone thought to herself as she rubbed her chin. An idea popped into her head… seeing how skillful Tatsumi was against the Crimson Phantom and what he did just now. It looks like she'll get two new recruits tonight.

Chris looks on at Tatsumi and then smirks, "You deserved that one Tatsumi. I'm glad you avenged your friends," he walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. _"It looked like he_ was _involved in this after all. If only it were a happier ending."_

Tatsumi looks up to Chris and smiles sadly appreciating the gesture.

"Heh, heh… that's Tatsumi for ya… man that felt great," Ieyasu said with a toothy grin, but suddenly stopped as he was coughing up blood.

Tatsumi's eyes widened on hearing his friend's cough and immediately opens up the cage door and pulls his friend out to his side, "What's wrong Ieyasu!?"

"That's the last stage of the lubora disease," Akame said as she approached the two, "The mistress here enjoys putting drugs into her victims and even writes about them in her diary."

Chris clicked his tongue when he heard that. That explains what the diary in her hand was about. What a sick hobby.

"He can't be saved at this point," Akame bluntly said, but it was the truth he needed to hear. Tatsumi's eyes widen in shock and immediately turned to his poisoned friend with tears in his eyes.

"Ta-Tatsumi…," Ieyasu struggles to speak; his voice extremely weak and labored. "Sayo… never gave into that bitch… You should have seen her stood up to her… it was so cool."

He starts to grip his fist tighter and grins at his friend, "So just like her… Ieyasu is keeping it real… to the very end…"

Chris frowned at this. No… he can't let it end like this! The flicker from last night must've been him… damn if he paid more attention and notice there were someone still alive in there he could've saved him. They don't know this, but there is a way to save him still…!

Just as he was thinking that and Ieyasu' life slowly fades from his body he hears a faint heartbeat somewhere and someone muttering.

"…su…mi…"

Being alerted Chris' head perks up and tries to look for the sound and by doing so everyone present looked up to his alarmed-self wondering what's got him freaking out.

He looked behind him and looked up to Tatsumi's friend Sayo. He narrowed his eyes a bit and noticed her body slightly heaving a bit. Snapping his head up he jumps up into the air and cuts her restrains with his black sword, grabs her as he descends down.

"H-Huh…? What are you doing?!" Tatsumi called out in surprise that the Crimson Phantom went to free Sayo from her prison and even Ieyasu was eyeing him too. Something in his heart told him to hang on for a little while longer.

Even Akame and Leone were curious to what he's up to.

Chris places his head on her chest and listens carefully and uses his Ki Detecting ability to sense her life force… it was very faint, but he definitely heard a heartbeat even though her Ki was nearly extinguished.

"There's a heartbeat! She's still alive!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Sayo's alive?!" both Tatsumi and Ieyasu shouted together when they heard that. Tears started to swell in their eyes… Sayo was alive!

However Akame and Leone frowned at that. Not because she was alive, no they were happy that Tatsumi's friend lives but it might be short lived. She lost too much blood already and her wounds are severe.

"I can't believe this… Sayo…," Ieyasu snuffled when he learned that his best friend that was tortured still breathed, "I guess not having that bitch and her mother come in last night might've helped her a little. I heard she was going to chop Sayo's leg off the next time she came back."

Chris smiles inwardly to himself, even if it was a sad one, apparently his appearance last night when he chased them away spared Sayo of her cruel fate. So the faint flicker of Ki was hers and not Ieyasu or maybe it was both and he didn't notice. Sadly when someone's life force is almost drain it becomes hard to pinpoint if they're alive or not which was the case here.

However he mentally scolded himself for making such an amateur mistake.

Not to rain on this happy moment Akame approaches Chris and Sayo, "I know it's good to hear she's alive, but I'm afraid she's lost too much blood and there isn't enough time for a blood transfer."

Tatsumi and Ieyasu froze on Akame's blunt words. Sayo was going to die either way? They both gritted their teeth… at least it was better than Aria doing her in, but still…

"What are you talking about? I'm not letting another innocent person die tonight!" Chris lashed out as he placed Sayo gently on the ground and placed his hand over her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Leone perked up on this, "There's nothing you can do to save her at this point. As unfair as it is…"

Ignoring her Chris closes his eyes as he focuses his powers and a green aura engulfs his hand, " **RESTORE!** "

And a faint green aura wrapped around Sayo's body and instantly healed her body of all wounds. Gone as they were never there and Sayo started to breathe properly and normally now. The coloring to her body comes back as all her lost blood returns.

Everyone present were shocked beyond belief.

"What the hell… he can heal people!?" Leone was the one to shout out. Even her buddy Akame was utterly surprised too. Not only does he have impressive fighting skills and strange glowing swords, which both of them suspect being a **Teigu** , he also has healing powers and can use it on others. And to bring someone back from that brink like that… how powerful was it?

Akame blinked. What kind of healing power was that? To be able to heal damage to that extent in such a short time.

Chris panted as he clutched forward. _"Shoot… did I use too much power earlier? Darn you Virus for putting that limiter on me a week ago. However after rescuing Doya I can't chance the ECHOES finding me and attacking this place."_

Which does not go unnoticed by Akame whose neutral expression hides the concern glimmer in his eyes. She may not know him, but from what she's witness he is a good person with a kind heart and it would be a shame if something were to happen to him.

"Whew… been a while since I last did that," he wipes the sweat from his brow.

Sayo's eyes struggle to open and as she did it was blurry all around her until she saw a familiar image, "Tatsumi… is that you?"

"Sayo! I'm here," Tatsumi rushed to her side and held her.

"I-I'm glad… I knew you would come," she spoke softly to him. She was alive, though she was healed her body felt numb and tired so she could barely move.

"Y-Yeah… sorry for taking so long, but the Crimson Phantom here was the one to save you! He healed you!" Tatsumi spoke between his tears with a smile on his face.

Sayo looks over to the jet black-haired man with white highlight as he smiles towards her. She smiles tiredly back at him, "… Thank you…" before passing out.

"Ah, Sayo!"

"Don't worry she just fell asleep, she'll be fine with a good night sleep," Chris patted Tatsumi's shoulder to let him know that.

Still crying Tatsumi looks up to Chris with an extremely grateful expression, "T-Thank you…! Thank you so much for saving Sayo!"

Ieyasu sat up smiling with tears in his eyes. What a sight for his final memory of this world to be.

"I'm glad… to stick it out… just a little longer…"

"Hey wait!" Chris quickly snaps around as Ieyasu dropped, but stopped when he realized it was too late.

" _Thank you Crimson Phantom for helping my friends…"_

Ieyasu had just passed away.

"Ieyasu…!" Tatsumi cried out when he, too, realized his other best friend had just left the world.

"Not to say your healing power is impressive, but not even yours could've saved him in that state," Leone begrudgingly speaks up when she noticed the irritated expression the Crimson Phantom had at himself for not being fast enough to save him.

Chris looked away. Actually his Restore ability can as he knows what that power is capable of better than anyone else, but doesn't work on the dead unfortunately. Well it could fix his body back to the way it was even though he's dead, but that power is incapable of bringing the dead back to life so it was pointless.

Looking at the limp form of his best friend Ieyasu, Tatsumi wasn't sure what to feel. He was happy one of his friends will live, but he is deeply sadden one of them is dead.

The reason that his two friends had to suffer like this…

"He was only in a state where he could only survive with will power alone," Akame observed, as she gave Tatsumi a sympathetic look.

"…What's wrong with the Capital?!" Tatsumi asked out in a painful tone while holding Sayo in his arms. Chris looked down crestfallen as he sighs while rubbing his head.

"I'm afraid it's been like this for a long time Tatsumi," Chris explains as he looks up into the night sky, "It's the fault of the current Prime Minister that everything's become like this. You and your friends were unfortunately caught up in the mix."

Tatsumi could only grit his teeth in pain and sadness from what he just heard. So their dream… it was all pointless in the end?

"I'm sorry Tatsumi… if I acted sooner I could've save both of your friends," the red hoodie youth frowns dejectedly. With all his abilities he still makes mistakes and he can't use _that_ to correct this tragedy just yet, "I screwed up. To let myself be distracted so easily…"

"No, it's not your fault," Tatsumi reassures Chris. He knows he did his best and even though he lost Ieyasu he still had Sayo for that he'll be eternal gratitude to him, "You saved Sayo and I couldn't ask more from you."

The Crimson Phantom cast his eyes in Tatsumi's direction and smiles forlornly at him for the comforting words.

"Let's go Leone," Akame closes her eyes and begins to walk away. However Leone blocked her way.

"Say, why don't we take the kid with us?" Leone asked as she walked up to Tatsumi, "Our hideout is a little understaffed at the moment and we can also use more members."

"Don't you think he has the guts, skills, and luck? Not to mention he's brave and talented as well."

"I suppose so," Akame replies back in her emotionless tone. Seeing how Tatsumi fought the Crimson Phantom does show he has plenty of talent.

"And if his friend is just as good as him, we get two skilled fighters for the price of one!" Leone beamed.

"Now wait a moment! I have to give Ieyasu a proper burial, I don't have time to fool around with you!" Tatsumi exclaimed as Leone approaches him, "And Sayo needs bed rest as well!"

"Ah, don't worry Tatsumi we'll bring your friend's body to the base to give him a proper burial, so don't worry," Leone said, trying to comfort him as she pulled his face into her large chest.

Tatsumi backs away with a blush, while being careful with Sayo in his arms, "Wh-What?!"

Standing a few feet from the group Chris looks back and forth between the members and shrugs with a smile on his face as he doesn't see a reason to stay anymore.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development," Chris speaks up as he approaches Tatsumi and Sayo, "But before I go, here."

He pulls out a blanket and covers Sayo's nude body.

Tatsumi looks up to him mildly surprised. Chris coughs into his hand and looks away, a faint blush dotting his cheeks, "I-It's not proper for her to be like that and as gentlemen we shouldn't take advantage of it. Also she'll be warm this way too."

Tatsumi shivered a bit as he understood. If Sayo learned he saw her naked body when she woke up he might be in for the beating of a lifetime, but he appreciated that the Crimson Phantom was looking out for his friend. He can't thank him enough.

But a question rang in their heads. Where did he pull the blanket from? Also where are his swords? They keep on disappearing and re-appearing all the time. Truly a mysterious individual.

"Well best of luck to you, Tatsumi," the red hoodie boy waved his hand as he walked away, "I hope you and Sayo do well in your new career path. Maybe we'll see each other again one day?"

It was time for him to go. He could take this opportunity to join Night Raid as his mind as been wondering about it, but should he? True they do seem attack the same targets as him, but does he want to get them involved with his problems as well? He didn't want to burden them, but there's no signs of the ECHOES yet… perhaps he should join?

"Now just wait a moment there, handsome," Leone shouted to him and Chris stopped in his tracks. He turned around and raised his brow as the blonde lady looking at him with a cheery smile.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"How would you like to join **Night Raid**? We could use someone with your talents and strength to help with our cause. And seeing as your goals align with ours, why not join us? Better than going off alone, right, Mr. Crimson Phantom?"

Chris blinked in place. Was he being offered a position in Night Raid?

"You… want me to join you guys?"

"Darn tooting!" Leone gives him a toothy grin to confirm what she said was true, "And even if you decline, I'll chase you wherever you go and drag you with us if I have to!"

"Wha…?" the jet black-haired boy becomes startled when he heard it. This woman, she would wouldn't she?

Hmm… he's in a dilemma. He stood there staring at her and thought upon on the possibilities. He could continue doing what he has been doing for the past few weeks on his own, but he feels his progress is lacking as he's only working in one area of the very large Empire and it might be years before his actions on his own will have an effect.

Going with Night Raid here will provide him more chances to do some greater good for this world not to mention he'll be most likely target criminal scum that hold a lot of power in the Empire and wiping them out will cripple the Prime Minister's hold even more.

He recalls his past travels and the many friends he's made and worked with and knows working with a team also brought a lot of success and not to mention it felt great having friends. He also wouldn't have to pick hours of research to pick which targets to kill or not, but the info might come in too late and people wouldn't be saved in time like with Sayo almost if he wasn't here.

Then there was the Imperial Outpost which he could take out still in his spare time.

"Just to ask," Chris looked at Leone who was watching him playfully, "If I said no you'd chase after me no matter what? Even chase me to the seven gates of hell themselves and back to drag me in as a recruit with your group?"

Leone smiled back at him, "Damn right!"

He blinked at the instant answer and within moments started to crack up with his right hand over his face, "Hahahaha! You're absolutely too much, you're really funny," he wipes the tear out of his eye, "Ah, you know what? Why not? Sure! I'll join Night Raid. Honestly I was thinking of joining you guys earlier, but I wasn't sure about it before. I feel like I'll be doing more good if I'm with you lot."

"Awesome!" Leone jumped into the air happily, "We got _three_ new recruits in one night! Are we lucky or what?"

Akame only sighs at this and shakes her head.

"I suppose it so…," Akame calmly says as she turns her attention on Chris. He blinks in place at her unreadable expression. Why she was looking at him all of a sudden before walking passed him to regroup with the rest.

Leone lifts both Tatsumi and Sayo in her arms and carries them away with Tatsumi yelling at her to let her go as he didn't agree to join them yet.

Young Corona smiles while looking up into the sky, "It seems like things are going to be lively from here on out," and follows after his new teammates.

* * *

The group finally caught up with the others as they hopped from one rooftop to the next. The rest of the members of Night Raid look up to see their returning comrades back.

"So they're finally back," spoke the armored man.

Lubbock smirked upon seeing his friends have returned, "Perfect, we should go soon before reinforcements arrive," and something begins spinning around his gloves.

"You're late! What were you two doing!?" Mine barked at Akame and Leone for taking their sweet time, until she took noticed of another person walking next to them. The red hoodie boy from before, "And why is _he_ here!?" she exclaimed pointing a finger at him.

Chris simply rolled his eyes ignoring her displeasured attitude with him, "Yeah, nice to meet you, too, short stack."

"What did you call me?!" Mine immediately glared at him. Lubbock snorted when he heard that and Mine turned her glare on him and he backed away in a surrender gesture.

Looking back she noticed two others with Leone, Tatsumi and Sayo who was sleeping, and gives Leone a questionable look.

As to answer her unspoken question, "These two are with us now!"

"What?!" Tatsumi shouted in shock. Leone merely giggled at him.

"Didn't I tell you?" Leone drops him on the floor while she carries Sayo in her other arm to the rest of her group and pumps her free arm in the air, "Starting from today, you and your friend are one of us! Congratulations on your inauguration to **Night Raid**!"

She spoke with such enthusiasm that Chris couldn't help but chuckle at that. Reminds him of several of his friends he's met on his travels.

"What the hell's up with that?!" Tatsumi pointed at them.

"Give it up. Leone won't give up once she gets started," Akame told him while he gives her a deadpanned look. Leone pats Akame on her head.

"Exactly my good bud, like I've said you know me too well!" Leone laughed happily.

"Not to rain on your parade, but we should get going. I can sense the Imperial guards are getting closer," Chris points behind him as the sounds of the reinforcements could be heard in the distance.

"Ah, you're right Mr. Crimson Phantom. We better get going," Leone perks up realizing he's right and turns to the armored man.

"Bulat! I'll leave the new guy here up to you and leave the new girl to me. Also don't worry about Mr. Crimson Phantom over there, he can take care of himself," Leone spoke to the armored man revealed to be called Bulat as he nods to her and goes to pick Tatsumi up.

Chris frowned slightly, "Um… seeing as I'm a member of your group now let me tell you my name, it's…"

However he was interrupted by Tatsumi who was ranting under Bulat's arm, "Lemme go! Neither Sayo and I have any intention of becoming assassins!"

Apparently ignoring his distress the armored man looked at Tatsumi with comforting eyes, somehow through his armor's helmet, and spoke with a passionate voice, "It's okay. It'll get better soon," perhaps a _little_ too comforting and passionate for both Tatsumi and Chris' liking.

"Wha?" both of them stated together.

Shaking his apparently discomfort with how Bulat spoke, he tries to speak up once, "Ahem… like I was saying…"

"Mission complete. Let's return," Akame called out as the group sprang into action and leaped across the buildings in the dead of the night.

A frustrated Chris looks on and sighs, "Oh come on! That was a tad rude, don't you think?" scratching the back of his head he gives up and follows after them.

One thing can be certain at this point. Things will never be the same anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** **:** And with that Chapter 2 is finished! Working back to back two days in a row to finish Chapter 1 and 2 was an impressive feat, but now I have a bloody headache and I'm tired. Worked on Chapter 2 for nearly 9 hours straight, minus the eating and restroom breaks, but I'm taking a break.

It will be a while for Chapter 3 though I think I can get it done this week.

Anyway I'm sure you guys are surprised in this chapter that I kept both Doya and Sayo alive in this story. For Sayo I felt bad for Tatsumi to find out what happened to his friend and decided to save her like I've seen in some of the fanfics on FanFiction dot net. Originally I wanted to save both Ieyasu and Sayo, but for story purposes I let Ieyasu die as I want Tatsumi to grieve over the death of his friend with the Teigu talk.

As for Doya… I honestly felt bad for her when I heard what happened to her by Kurome in the manga. Even if there was hardly ANY info on her to me I wanted to spare her. She'll reappear later in the story, but I wanted to establish the butterfly effect in place because of my OC's involvement. We'll see more of her later don't worry.

Though I feel like I overwhelmed myself with how much I've written in this chapter and how to keep the story changes on point.

Well I hope you're interested in where the story will go now with Sayo involved and the story changes later on. I'm going to stop my notes here as I've written enough and I need some rest.

Oh, one more thing. Recently my computer crashed a few weeks back and I lost almost all my data on it. Luckily my stories were saved on one of my Flash Drives so I can continue my stories at least, but sadly my original stuff are gone though I do hope my files can be saved somehow. Anyway...

Until next time, this is VirusChris signing off! Sayonara my Nakama!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill! or any of its characters except for my original characters (I've seen this line on many fics, but is it really needed I wonder?)**

 **Time Stamp Finished:** 8/31/2016

 **Time Stamp Posted:** 8/31/2016

 **Time Stamp Edited:** 9/1/2016, 9/3/2016 (fixed grammar and improved sentences), 9/7/2016 (more fixes and added more to the story)


End file.
